Saving Gaea
by EboniChadeau
Summary: A strange plague resembling two fevers from the Mystic Moon has infected Gaea, and only Hitomi knows how to cure it. First book of a series. R&R please ^_^
1. Prologue

Author's remarks:  
  
I am not claiming rights to the creation of Escaflowne. Only this fanfiction that I threw together.  
  
If you don't like the thought of the characters being slightly changed, then don't read on. This fic isn't for you. And any knew characters are my creations, regardless of where and when I came up with them. If you have complaints, or comments, feel free to email me. So without further adue, I give you.......Saving Gaea.  
  
Saving Gaea: Prologue  
  
Three years after Hitomi returned to earth from Van's wish and energist, she graduated from highschool. She never had Amano give her her first kiss. She just completed the race, and thanked him with a hug. Her kisses were for another man, an angel. Van. Whom she kept in touch with by her thoughts, letting their relationship grow ever stronger. After her graduation celebration, she asked Amano and Yukari, who were boyfriend and girlfriend, to meet her at the track at nine. She had something important to tell them. Of course they played dumb, but inside, they knew that Hitomi was ready to tell them about her mysterious disappearance.  
  
As asked, they met Hitomi on the track. She was starring into the stars, smiling. Yukari found the courage within her, to ask her friend what she had to say to them.  
  
"Hitomi, what do you have to say to us that is so important?"  
  
"Yukari, Amano," Hitomi started, taking her gaze away from the stars, and looking her friends in the face. "do you remember when I disappeared in a blue column of light three years ago?"  
  
Amano looked at Yukari, then back at her with concern. "Of course we do. What about it. It was just a crazy dream, wasn't it?"  
  
"Logically it couldn't be. Because no two people have the same dream, let-alone three. I really disappeared in a blue column of light. But when I came back, it seemed to you, that nothing really happened. Well, I am finally ready to tell you what happened during my disappearance."  
  
"Hitomi," Yukari starred at the ground. "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I know that I have pestered you about the crazy event, thinking that it really was just a dream, but somehow, I knew it wasn't because you had lost your tarot cards, your pendant, and you stopped fortune telling. I knew in the pit of my heart, that something was up."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Back then, I wanted to pretend that nothing really did happen, but as time past, I knew I couldn't hide it. Now, I am finally ready to tell you what happened. If you don't want to listen, then leave if you want to. I'll understand."  
  
"Go on ahead. I'll listen to what you have to say, no matter how much I may disbelieve it," Amano encouraged.  
  
"I'm with Amano," Yukari added.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hitomi started her tale by reminding them of the dragon, and the strange boy of fifteen that they couldn't understand, and she somehow could. She reminded them also of how she was hoisted up into the air with the boy shortly after he had killed the beast that pursued them. Then she began her tale about her adventures on the planet that had the moon and Earth hanging in the sky, Gaea. However, she left out the fact about Van's wings and his heritage. She left out the part of her crush on Allen. She also left out the part of Folken being a Draconian as well. But she included everything else. When she finished, both her close friends were astonished.  
  
"I don't know if I want to believe it or not. Cat-women, Dog-men. Dragons that prowl the grounds freely. Large machines that fight each other. Gecko-people. WOW!" Amano expressed.  
  
"I believe you, Hitomi, even though it sounds a little farfetched," Yukari answered.  
  
"Thanks for not throwing me into an insane asylum," Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Darn, I was just about to do that!" Amano muttered sarcastically. Yukari punched him in the side with her elbow.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered.  
  
"It was s'posed to be a joke!"  
  
"Well, it was a rude one."  
  
"It's okay, Amano. I know you were trying to be friendly. I'll see you tomorrow then. Say, for lunch?"  
  
"You got it. And I'm buying!" Yukari shouted, thrusting her fist into the air. "Micky-D's alright?"  
  
"EWWWWW! Yukari, how can you eat that stuff?" Hitomi gagged.  
  
"Just kidding! We'll go somewhere far away from McDonalds."  
  
"Yah better. I'm not hanging around even if we have to pass one of those crazy mistakes for restaurants. Call me when you think of a place."  
  
"Alright. G'night, Hitomi." Yukari grabbed Amano's arm, and tugged him down the track. Hitomi glanced up again into the night sky, searching for the planet she considered her new home. I'll come soon, Van. Just hang on for a while longer. She thought, smiling as she walked home.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Gaea, Van starred at the Mystic Moon, which he had  
  
visited twice, three years ago. Although they were short visits, he was happy that he did, or he would never have known Hitomi. It was always nice to have her fight by his side, and he never wanted to admit it in front of her, but he liked her. And it wasn't until he nearly killed Allen, his rival for her love, that she expressed her love to him. Merle was always a character when she would fight with Hitomi. He could never marry her, because she was too much like a sister. They had grown up together once she was brought into his family after Balgus found her. The love that they shared wasn't just love, but sibling love.  
  
Merle finally realized that she loved Van as a brother, not as someone she wanted to marry. She never wanted to part from him, and that's why as a young adolescence, she wanted to be his wife. But watching him, and being by his side during the war, she realized that his heart, was with the stranger from the Mystic Moon, who was now her friend. She herself, being sixteen, had grown out of her childish outfit, and attitude. She now respected Van, and acted like the lady she should be, and not a child. Although sometimes at night, in the royal garden where her adoptive parents' headstones laid alongside her adoptive older brother, She would kid around with Van, and they would be children for a short period of time.  
  
Van smiled as he heard Hitomi tell him he needed to wait a little while longer, before he could wish to have her return to him. Fanelia was progressively rebuilding, but it wasn't building very fast. Everyone suffered from Ziabach, which was no longer. After Folken sacrificed himself to save the planet he loved, and killed Dornkirk, Ziabach fell apart, and people moved to other countries. Van would try and fulfill his brother's wish. He never accepted the fact that Folken was a changed man, until it was too late. Folken was ready to become his brother again, and he was to stubborn and opinionated to welcome him back.  
  
After the war, the people of Fanelia reunited, and accepted their young king. They knew how much trauma Van had gone through as a child, and even through the war. They respected him now. He not only fulfilled the dragon hunt, but proved himself a worthy leader in the war.  
  
Allen also respected Van as a King, and not as a rival. He had given up on trying to win Hitomi's heart. No matter how hard he tried, her heart was always with someone else. He respected her, although he was a little rough on her sometimes, she had the courage to keep on fighting. Allen also accepted his father, as his father, and not a traitor to his family. Celena, his sister, had forgotten about her other side, Dilandau. She never did change back into his enemy, but he always worried for her. A lot of people knew about her other side, and they might have taken it to an advantage, or fear her and not wed her. She was eighteen, and beautiful, but it took her a while to become the lady she was intended to be at her age. It appeared as if she had a small hint of Dilandau's mischievousness in her own personality, but as Allen remembered it, she was always mischievous as a child.  
  
Millerna never remarried Dryden. She never married at all. She wanted to marry Allen, even though she knew of the affair with him and her older sister. She decided to learn more in the medical field, ignoring her older sister. She had saved two men's lives over the war, and she wanted to do more than dress in fancy clothing, and give orders all day. Hitomi had inspired her to do more that what she was intended to do. She also considered the girl, a rival for Allen. But not until after she left for three years, did she finally realize, that Hitomi was no rival, but a friend. And a dear one. Hitomi inspired and encouraged many, where ever she went. Especially Prince Chid.  
  
Prince Chid, now nine years old, was a brave boy during the war. He had retrieved the sealing sword to the power of Atlantis, and continued to guard it. Millerna told him during a family reunion, that his true father, wasn't Duke Fried, but the knight that his mother always told him about, Allen Shezar. Amazingly, Chid accepted the information, as if he knew already.  
  
Hitomi met up with Yukari and they joined Amano at the train station. During lunch, Yukari asked her if she was planning to tell her parents. Hitomi told her that she would later, and until then, she would live on Gaea with Van. Yukari accepted the thought, as well as her boyfriend. Amano announced that he and Yukari were engaged. Hitomi congratulated them, and expected an invitation to their wedding.  
  
"Hitomi, how are we going to mail you when you are on another planet?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Just give it to my parents, and tell them to hang onto it for me, because you don't know my address."  
  
Yukari laughed. She then asked if Hitomi was ever going to visit her anymore. Hitomi promised that she would, when she found time.  
  
Hitomi asked her friends if they would join her as she journeyed towards the old track of their old highschool. They accepted. As Hitomi stood on the track, her friends starred at her, as she once again starred into the night sky. Alright, Van. You can come and get me. I'm waiting. She thought.  
  
Van, waiting for Hitomi's call, rejoiced as she told him he could come. Grasping the pendant Hitomi gave him for a memento, he wished to be with her on her planet, the Mystic Moon. Seconds later, he was engulfed in blue light, and hoisted into the air, towards Hitomi.  
  
Odd lighting cracked and struck the ground of the track, scarring Yukari and Amano like it did three years ago. Hitomi didn't seem frightened, though. A boy with black raven hair, now a man, descended from the sky. Amano recognized him as the boy Hitomi went with after he killed a beast. Without hesitating, Hitomi ran up to him, and embraced him in a mighty bear hug. She explained to her friends, that the man standing before them, was Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia. She also explained that she was going to live with him to help rebuild the destroyed country.  
  
After saying goodbyes, she and Van left. Together they rebuilt Fanelia. Hitomi returned to Earth every two weeks, to pay a visit to her friends and family. She finally explained to her parents at age nineteen, what happened four years ago. Her mother accepted it more than her father did. Van proposed to Hitomi five days before her birthday. She rejoiced and gladly accepted. On Hitomi's twentieth birthday, she took Van with her, and returned to Earth, in her parents' living room. Shocked, her father nearly knocked her up-side the head as she entered. Hitomi re-explained what happened, and announced she was getting married. Van stayed with Hitomi in her parents' house, as they prepared for their wedding. Five days after, Hitomi and Van were wed. Yukari and Amano, Hitomi's parents, and a few of Hitomi's close friends were the only ones who attended. Hitomi said her goodbyes to her friends and family, promising to visit, and returned to Gaea to be married again, and to become Queen Hitomi of Fanelia. But her new duties as Queen of Fanelia, took over most of her time, and she failed to pay frequent visits to her friends.  
  
Shortly after their marriage on Gaea, Hitomi became pregnant, and gave birth to a beautiful girl, whom they both called Gaea. The little princess took up the rest of her time, therefore, forebading any sort of visit to Earth. She wondered what had happened to her parents, little brother, Yukari and Amano.  
  
Once Gaea was eighteen months old, a plague swept over Fanelia, infecting many. Healers and doctors alike in Fanelia confirmed that it was a plague. But for some reason, Hitomi wasn't infected. She watched in horror, as her small family grew sick with irregular fevers, sore throats, rashes, painful limbs, and a growing difficulty of swallowing and hearing.  
  
Why am I not sick as well? Why must I watch my family and my people suffer? Hitomi cried, as she knelt beside Gaea's cradle. She had taken her daughter to all of the healers in Fanelia, but they couldn't heal her. Now, she didn't know what to do. I should return to Earth, and see if I can't find a cure. That has to be the explanation of why I am not ill. But what if I am the one causing all of this? No, that can't be. I have been here for over four years. I can't be the one. I pray that there is something back home that can help. Hitomi explained her reasoning with Van. He returned her pendant to her, and she left for Earth to hunt down a possible cure.  
  
Author's comments-  
  
This is my first fanfic. Many things and many people helped inspire me to write it. It has undergone many transformations to perfect it in your favor. This is merely the beginning of another adventure involving Van, Hitomi, Merle, Escaflowne, and their daughter. But don't settle down with just these familiar characters, more are on their way.  
  
Have Fun! -Shadow Enigma- 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's remarks:  
  
I am not claiming rights to the creation of Escaflowne. Only this fanfiction that I threw together.  
  
If you don't like the thought of the characters being slightly changed, then don't read on. This fic isn't for you. And any knew characters are my creations, regardless of where and when I came up with them. If you have complaints, or comments, feel free to email me. So without further adue, I give you.......Saving Gaea.  
  
Saving Gaea: The Illness And The Search  
  
Hitomi sat in a public library. Her head hung purposely over a medical book. Many more books waited for her to look at them or return them on the table in front of her. She had left Gaea just a few hours ago, determined to find out what was attacking her family.  
  
Van and Gaea had been sick for five days. They both contracted the illness at about the same time. And as each day passed, they slowly got worse.  
  
I must find something about this here on Earth. The only way I couldn't have contracted it, is if I am immune. So it must be related to Earth somehow. Hitomi sighed as she disappointedly returned her book to the table. So far, she found nothing. And time wasn't on her side either. Devastated, she quickly grabbed the next book, and thumbed through it.  
  
Van lay restless on his sickbed. Sweat covered every inch of him, saturating his red shirt and tarnish pants. His thoughts swam in his painful head. Gaea slept in a cradle a few inches away from his bed. Van forced a smile upon his face, happy that he had a daughter. But his happiness didn't last long, as his many worries settled into his exhausted brain. He worried about Hitomi, who left to the Mystic Moon to hopefully find a cure, or some information on what he had. He worried about Merle, who looked over and ran the children's orphanage. Again, he worried about his daughter, so young, and so sick with the foreign disease.  
  
Gaea, a beautiful little princess. She had Hitomi's exotic and beautiful face and mystical green eyes, but his black raven hair. But that wasn't all. Van worried about what only a few knew about his origin. Has Gaea become a draconian, as I am? he thought. For all of our sakes, I hope that she hasn't. Hitomi, where are you? He remembered her words before she was taken from his room in the all-to-familiar beam of light. "Hang on, love. I'll return soon, and hopefully with some good news."  
  
Van tried to sit up, but his limbs wouldn't co-operate with his commands. They were struck down with the same illness, having their strength sucked from them. After a few painful attempts, he finally propped himself up on his pillow. Gaea started to cry with misery. Not caring, he rolled out of his bed, and landed with a thud on the floor. Placing a hand on her cradle, he climbed to a semi-sitting position. He struggled to peer into her face. "Hush now, my daughter. Mom will soon return. She's never completely gone from us, because I can always feel her presence when she's on the Mystic Moon," he whispered. Head spinning, lights dancing in front of his eyes, Van nearly collapsed on the crib. He released his weak grasp on its side, and toppled over from his semi-sitting position. Gasping, he tried to contact Hitomi. She's getting worse!  
  
Hitomi almost gave up all hope, when she finally found an entry mentioning some of the symptoms Van and Gaea had shown. She quickly gathered her supplies, and headed towards the checkout stand, when she heard Van's voice whisper in her head. She's getting worse. "Van!" her lips mouthed. The line she was waiting in was too long. She left the book on the counter, and headed straight out the door. She grasped the pendant that she borrowed from Van, and wished to return to Gaea, to her family. On cue, she was engulfed in light, and lifted into the air, to Gaea. A few people in the library, witnessed the strange light, and ran out to find the source, but they found nothing.  
  
Van grimaced as pain shot through all of the nerves in his limbs. He peered up to witness a beam of light shoot down in his room, and Hitomi descending from it. He sighed with relief.  
  
Hitomi looked around the room, confirming she had returned to Gaea. She peered into the bed, where Van was supposed to be, and gasped when she saw that it sat empty. "VAN!"  
  
"I'm down here," he rasped.  
  
"Van, you should be in bed."  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"No, you aren't alright. You are beyond alright. Get back into bed."  
  
"Gaea, she was crying. She needed someone," he explained as she helped him back into bed. "I think that she's getting worse."  
  
"She's strong, just like her father. She won't give up her life that easily." A few moments of silence passed, as Van caught his breath, and propped back up against his pillow with her help.  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing much. I found a book that mentioned a few of your symptoms."  
  
"Why didn't you bring it?"  
  
"The line at the library was too long, and I heard your call."  
  
"Line at the library?"  
  
"Down on Earth, we have places that are full of books, but they belong to the public, the people, so we have to check them out."  
  
"Check them out?"  
  
"Have the people who work there put the book under our name, so they know who borrowed it."  
  
"Ah. Why didn't you check it out?"  
  
"I felt that I was needed here. Besides, I don't think the book would have been much help." Van let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll search the whole planet if I have to, just to find a cure." She wrapped her hand tenderly around his, careful not to cause anymore pain. "I won't give in. I won't loose my loved ones, my family." Tears fell down her face, and onto his soft bed. He weakly raised his hand to brush it against her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry. All is not lost. If I die, then you will be here to carry on after me."  
  
"Don't say that Van! You won't die, and I won't let you," she sobbed.  
  
"Hush, Gaea needs her rest."  
  
"Van, don't let this disease kill you. Be strong like you were during the war. Be strong, for me."  
  
"I...." Van started. But before he could go any further, he bellowed in pain.  
  
"Van! Van! What's wrong?" Hitomi cried. But he didn't answer. Instead, he fell forward, into her arms, and let out a moan as his wings burst from his back with a sickening tearing sound. His shirt covered his bed in pieces. As Hitomi gasped, black feathers floated down from various places. Gaea started to cry again. Van gasped deeply. She just starred at two wings, that were black as the abyss.  
  
Van sat up again, not bothering to retract his wings, and Hitomi pulled Gaea from her crib, and rocked her in her arms as she returned to the bed. "Van, what is wrong with you guys. When Folken had black wings, he died shortly after."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Why is this happening to me. I should be sick as well, but I am not. There must have been some vaccination, or some medication . . ."  
  
"Vaccination?"  
  
"It's something that doctors use to help prevent people from getting certain diseases."  
  
"I see. Could Millerna give vaccinations?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. The technology here on Gaea, isn't advanced enough to do so. What ever this is, I hope it doesn't infect other countries. I couldn't stand the thought that others like Chid, and Millerna, even Allen, crippled with it."  
  
"You and me both." Van sighed as Gaea begged to nurse.  
  
"I wish that we knew how this is transferred," Hitomi heaved a sigh as she retrieved a bottle from the dresser in Van's room. As Gaea ate, she cried because it was difficult for her.  
  
"Gaea, hush now. Don't be afraid. I am here, and I won't let you die from this disease. I know that it is hard for you to eat, but at least try. You need the food." As if Gaea could sense her mother's care, she stopped crying, and slowly swallowed the milk in the bottle, but still with difficulty.  
  
"Alas, if only we were children again, not knowing anything except how to play and be cute," Hitomi chuckled. Van smiled at the joke.  
  
"Hitomi, I have an idea. Why don't you take Gaea with you to the Mystic Moon, and see if any doctors down there can help you."  
  
"Are you sure that is such a good idea? If she gets hurt, you might feel her pain as well."  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Alright then. If you say so. But the moment that I sense you are in pain, I'm coming back." Van nodded in reply. "Get some rest while I'm gone."  
  
Hitomi wrapped Gaea in her blanket, and grabbed her bottle. She packed a few supplies in a side back, and then summoned the light to take her to Earth. Once she set foot on the ground of her track, she glanced up at the clock on the shrine. It read five o'clock. The sun was on its way behind the mountains, so Hitomi confirmed that it was five o'clock p.m., and headed for the closest hospital.  
  
Two hours later, she burst through the hospital doors, and headed straight for the emergency desk. A blonde lady sat behind the desk, playing with her hair, and starring at a computer screen saver. She ignored the fact that Hitomi was waiting for her.  
  
Hitomi gently slapped the top of the desk, to get the blonde's attention. And yet again, she was ignored. Finally, she tried a verbal approach. "Excuse me, I need some help here." Finally the lady turned and looked at her, ignoring the baby in Hitomi's arms. Her face was covered in way too much makeup, and she appeared as if she had been drinking for the past twenty-four hours.  
  
"You have come to the wrong place for information, Mam. Please go back to the front of the building," she answered in a snobbish voice.  
  
"I didn't come here for information. I came her to see a doctor. My baby is sick, and needs medical attention."  
  
"What baby? I don't see your baby."  
  
Hitomi gently tilted Gaea so the dumb blonde in front of her could see her child's face.  
  
"Alright, I'll see if there are any available doctors." she replied, and turned back to the computer screen, and starred at it again, her fingers playing in her hair. Another woman with brown hair, walked out from the observation door, and noticed Hitomi standing behind the desk, frustrated. "May I help you Mam?"  
  
"Yes, I need to get my baby in to see a doctor. And I have been standing here for half and hour waiting for her to help me."  
  
The brown haired woman looked at the blonde one, and scowled. "April, ya think that you could do your job for once. The stupid screen-saver can't be that entertaining. And there are people who need our help."  
  
April looked up from the screen. "But I am doing my job. You just don't see it, Megan."  
  
"What I see, April, are ten people standing behind the desk, waiting to see doctors. And apparently, this woman with a baby, has been standing here longer than she should have, waiting for you." April just turned back to the computer screen.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to wait for that, Mam. Quickly fill this out," Megan said, handing Hitomi a clipboard, "And I'll call you back as soon as I get the others behind you taken care of."  
  
She thanked Megan, and stepped aside so an elderly woman with a younger woman behind her, could get to the desk. After a few minutes, Hitomi was called back to have Gaea observed. Her doctor was Dr. James.  
  
"Mrs. Fanel, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"My daughter, Gaea, is sick, and I don't know how to treat her."  
  
"How long has she been sick?" "Five days now, almost six."  
  
"What are her symptoms?"  
  
"Rashes, difficulty eating, back pain. There is probably more, but she's only eighteen months old, and she can't talk to me."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." he said, gently taking Gaea from her. He examined the rashes scattered on Gaea's body, and her tongue. He gently felt the lymph nodes under her neck, and examined some other things. Unable to decipher what she had, he took a lab sample, and sent it with his assistant to the lab for further observations.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't decipher what she has at the moment. The lab tests won't be done until tomorrow at the soonest."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. James."  
  
"If you leave your phone number with me, I'll call you as soon as I see the results. From her examination, she appears to have scarlet fever, but I don't think that's what she's got."  
  
"Thanks. I'll leave my number with your assistant, Megan." she said, leaving the room. She wrote a small note, adding her pager number with it, and gave it to Megan as she left.  
  
"Give this to Dr. James when you have time." was all she said. She hoped that Megan wouldn't forget. She also hoped that her pager was still activated. After all, it had worked when she was on Gaea before, when Amano tried to contact her, why shouldn't it work now?  
  
She traveled to her parents house, and found that they were not home. It was nine-thirty, and she needed a place to stay. She wasn't sure if her parents were still living there, or even if they were on vacation. If they were, standing there would be no good. It had been so long since she'd seen them last. Yukari, I wish I knew where you live. Then maybe I could stay with you until tomorrow, when I can continue my search. Hitomi walked down the street, thinking. Gaea slept in her arms. Her stomach growled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Stopping by a supermarket, she realized that she had no money left since her visit to the emergency room. Oh man! What am I going to do now? Hitomi asked herself, walking past the supermarket. She noticed a pay phone a few meters down the sidewalk, and headed towards it. Where there is a pay phone, there is a phone book full of addresses.  
  
But to her disappointment, there was no phone book. It had been ripped out. Upset, and hopeless, she slammed her back against the wall in which the phone was mounted to, and roughly slid down it. A shimmer from the ground caught her eye. As she kneeled down carefully, not to wake her sleeping baby in her arms, she noticed two coins covered by dead leaves and debris. I can call the operator, and have her transfer my call to Yukari! she thought with glee.  
  
Quickly throwing the coins in the slot, she dialed the operator, and waited for the phone to get picked up.  
  
"Operator, how may I help you?"  
  
"I'd like a phone number please."  
  
"Name?" "Yukari Susumu."  
  
"Would you like me to transfer your call?"  
  
"Please, would you?" The next thing Hitomi heard, was the phone ringing again. Yukari, pick up.  
  
"You have reached the home of Amano and Yukari Susumu. We aren't home right now, so please leave a message, and your number, and we'll get back to you, thanks." Hitomi just about sank when she heard the answering machine. Yukari, how could you not be home? she thought. Suddenly, she heard someone talking on the phone. "Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
"A-Amano?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"HITOMI! I can't believe this! Is it really you on the other line?"  
  
"Yes, I've come back from Gaea."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At a pay phone a couple of meters away from the supermarket."  
  
"Do you have transportation?"  
  
"Just my two feet."  
  
"Alright, stay there, I'll tell Yukari, and come and get you. That way we can talk, without jaking up the phone bill." he laughed, hanging up before Hitomi could thank him. She sat near the phone, holding Gaea near her chest to keep her warm. About ten minutes later, a car pulled up.  
  
"Hitomi, you there?" she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sitting on the concrete."  
  
"What are you doing there, I didn't make you wait that long, did I?" Amano asked.  
  
"No, I. . . "  
  
"You must be tired. Come, get in the car, and we'll talk." Amano got out of the driver's seat, and opened the passenger door for Hitomi. He didn't notice the bundle Hitomi had in her arms, or the side bag at her hip. After she climbed in, he returned to his seat, and drove off for his house.  
  
"What made you come back?" he finally asked.  
  
"Van is sick, and so is Gaea."  
  
"Gaea? Who's Gaea?"  
  
"My child." Hitomi uncovered her baby, revealing to Amano for the first time, her baby daughter.  
  
"Dang Hitomi, she looks just like you, except with black hair, and a bad fever."  
  
"She and Van are sick, along with millions more I think in Fanelia. A plague has hit. I have come back with Gaea in hopes that someone can diagnose what she's got, and possibly have or synthesize some medication to treat it."  
  
"Why didn't you get sick as well?" he asked, making a left turn.  
  
"That's just it, I don't know. The only thing I can think of, is that I'm immune. And if I am, then there must have been something like it here, where there are vaccinations and medication for the disease."  
  
"Have you taken her to any doctors yet?"  
  
"One, and he couldn't diagnose it. He sent a sample of Gaea's blood into the lab, but he said that the results wouldn't come out until tomorrow."  
  
"Dang. Do you have any place to stay?"  
  
"No. I don't have any more money, and I can't get ahold of my parents."  
  
"Why didn't you call them?"  
  
"Because the first name that came to mind was Yukari."  
  
"How did you know our phone number?"  
  
"The operator. I was lucky and found some change on the sidewalk."  
  
"Why didn't you ask for your parents' number?"  
  
"They were not home. I went to their house before I was at the payphone."  
  
"It's okay, you can stay with us. Yukari is a medical assistant. She might be able to help."  
  
"Really, I never thought Yukari would go into the medical field."  
  
"Well, she has, and it pays the bills." he laughed as he turned around a corner, and shut the engine off. He climbed out of the car, and let Hitomi out.  
  
"We have to walk a tiny ways, if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
"Yukari will be thrilled to see you after so long."  
  
"Amano! I've not been gone that long. The last time I visited was just a little under a year ago."  
  
"Has it really been that long? Seems like centuries."  
  
"Knock it off, alright."  
  
"I was just teasing." They turned a corner, and climbed two sets of stairs before they came to Amano's house. He opened it, and shouted Yukari's name. She came racing around the corner.  
  
"Amano! Where have you been?" she asked, not seeing Hitomi.  
  
"Picking up a friend from highschool, whom we haven't seen in a while. And now, she's got a child."  
  
"Amano, I'm not in the mood for guessing games. Who is it?"  
  
"She's come to visit us from far away, and she's out of money, and has no place to stay." Yukari frowned playfully.  
  
"Don't make me think. Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Yukari," Hitomi chimed in. She stepped in front of Amano, and smiled.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!!" Yukari squealed and raced toward her friend, unaware of Gaea. She grasped her in a bear hug, causing Gaea to cry.  
  
"What the...? Who's crying?" backing off.  
  
"Gaea, my baby daughter."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You were holding her and I charged without seeing her."  
  
"It's okay. She was about ready to wake up anyhow."  
  
"Well, don't walk in like a stranger, come and sit down. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Yukari, Hitomi told me that she hasn't a place to stay. So I told her she could stay with us," Amano informed.  
  
"Of course Hitomi can stay with us. I have no problem with that." Yukari put her hands on her hips, and glared at Amano funny. "Have you eaten, Hitomi?"  
  
"Not since breakfast."  
  
"Well, what have you been doing all this time girl? No, explain to me later, I'm fixing you something to eat." Yukari waltzed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes, Amano."  
  
"Has Gaea had anything to eat?"  
  
"Not since nine. But I have her bottle and other things with me. Ever since she got sick, she doesn't eat as much as she used to."  
  
"I see." Yukari came back with a plate of sushi and a cup of milk. Hitomi looked at it funny.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess that I am just not used to sushi anymore since I've been living on Gaea."  
  
"Well, I won't make you eat it. I'll fix something else. Here is some milk to keep you occupied while you wait." Yukari returned once again into the kitchen, and returned with something else. Hitomi took it thankfully.  
  
"So, Hitomi. What's up being queen?" Yukari asked. Hitomi told her story. She fed Gaea as she told of her search, and of the visit to the emergency room. She told of Dr. James, and how he couldn't diagnose what Gaea had. She told of how he took a blood sample and sent it in to the lab, and that the lab results wouldn't be available until tomorrow. She also told of how she didn't get sick.  
  
"What are the symptoms of this disease?" Yukari asked.  
  
"All I have seen in Gaea is a rash, and irregular fevers. She also has difficulty swallowing. If she could talk to me, I'm sure that there would be more. Van, however, is always engulfed in pain. And he complains of sore throats, and difficulty hearing sometimes."  
  
"Does he have the same thing that Gaea has?"  
  
"They contracted it at about the same time."  
  
"Interesting. I wonder why the doctor said scarlet fever. Because scarlet only infects children. It's more of a mutation or a merging of scarlet fever, and something else."  
  
"Do you have any suggestions for doctors?"  
  
"Only five of them that I know are extremely good in their work. And they are where I work."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"The Place of Miracles."  
  
"What are the doctors' names?"  
  
"Dr. Millard, Dr. Shonsu, Dr. Nemesha, Dr. Hill, and Dr. Atlantea. They kinda work together, being they have different specialties. Millard and Shonsu work as a duo team, and the same with Hill and Atlantea. Nemesha works alone. He's a loner."  
  
"Dr. Atlantea, almost sounds like Atlantis," Hitomi snickered.  
  
"She's actually an amazing doctor. So I wouldn't dis her name."  
  
"I wasn't dissing it at all. I was merely giving my opinion."  
  
"Ah, the sweet tune of female bickering," Amano sighed.  
  
"Amano..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"DIE!" Yukari lunged at him, fingers attacking his ticklish spots. He fell to the ground, helpless. She was on top of him, pinning him down with her weight, giving no leave for him to come back at her. He was laughing so hard, it hurt to breathe.  
  
"Hitomi!!!!! AHHHH!!!" he screamed. Hitomi set a sleeping Gaea on the couch, away from the rumble, and joined in the savatage. Her fingers worked their treachery on his legs as Yukari worked her magic on Amano's back. He started laughing so hard he almost forgot to breathe.  
  
"Hey, I need a fighting chance!" he laughed out.  
  
"That rule only applies when you are fighting men!" Yukari barked out, attacking the back of his neck.  
  
"Give me le-way!"  
  
"You give us once word, mercy," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Nevah!"  
  
"Then suffer the consequences," Yukari snickered. He wailed. After a few more moments of suffering under female wrath, he finally gave in to mercy. The two women climbed off his back, and he finally remembered to breathe normal, no matter how red his face was.  
  
"Well, I have got work tomorrow, and so I'm going to bed," Yukari yawned, stretching.  
  
"Yeh, you do that," Amano agreed.  
  
"And YOU'RE coming with me!" She grabbed his ear and dragged him in the direction of their room. Hitomi removed her stuff from the couch, and settled down in it. Yukari later brought a blanket for her friend, and another small one for Gaea. Around eleven, the house was semi-silent. But Hitomi couldn't sleep. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt pain, Van's pain. Van, be strong. I know that I'll find something. Just keep fighting for me.  
  
In the morning, Hitomi headed out with Yukari to The Place of Miracles. She was one of the first patients there, so she didn't have to wait long for her turn. As Gaea was being examined by the third doctor Yukari recommended, Dr. Nemesha, her pager went off. The doctor from the previous day, Dr. James, had called. Hitomi returned his call.  
  
"Emergency room, how may I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to Dr. James please."  
  
"Hold one moment." She waited a few seconds before Dr. James' familiar voice was on the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Dr. James, this is Hitomi Fanel. What did you find?"  
  
"The results from her blood test are interesting. It's as if she's from another planet. But down to business. I wasn't able to diagnose what she has. It must be a new disease that's coming around. Although, like I said before, it has a strange resemblance to scarlet fever."  
  
"Thank you for your time, Dr. James." she said, hanging up. When she returned to her baby, Gaea was being examined by the last two doctors. Yukari found and stood by her.  
  
"Who buzzed?"  
  
"Dr. James."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"The results came in, but he still couldn't diagnose it. Like you said, it's similar to scarlet, but not scarlet itself."  
  
"If they can't diagnose it," she said, thumbing to the doctors in front of her, "then maybe you should go to America. They have better health doctors there, and technology."  
  
"But how can I get there?"  
  
"Like the way you travel to that weird planet in the sky. How else?"  
  
"I guess I have no other choice. I'll have to stop back home to pick up some more yen, but then I guess that is where I'm headed."  
  
"Good luck, my friend. I hope your family gets better." She hugged Hitomi, and returned to her job. The last two doctors finished their examination, and looked at Hitomi guilt-fully.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Fanel. We don't know what you're daughter has."  
  
"It's alright," was all she said as she gathered her daughter in her arms and headed out the door. Yukari paid for Hitomi's visit, saying that Hitomi needed a break.  
  
Hitomi returned to Yukari's house, and said good-bye to Amano. She then returned to her high-school track, and made her journey to Gaea. She found Van sleeping in his bed, cheeks flushed with a minor fever. After grabbing a wad of bills from her separate room, which the servants had insisted she slept in while the king and princess were sick, she wished to go to America. There, she found the nearest bank that would switch her yen for American dollars, and then made her way to the nearest hospital. She saw one doctor there, and the same outcome had happened. Disappointment found its way into her mind once more. She decided to rent a room in a hotel for a few days. Gaea had been sick for eight days now, and Hitomi had seen seven doctors, and neither of them could figure out what she had. One the ninth day of her illness, Hitomi went to another hospital, and saw another doctor. Then on the tenth day of her illness, she saw two more. One of them was a Japanese assistant, working with an American doctor. But they were different. They had something other than what the other doctors had given her. They had an answer.  
  
"Mrs. Fanel, we have concluded that your child had a new strain of scarlet fever. I believe that we might be able to synthesis a medication that might help her overcome it. With your permission, I'd like to take a blood sample, and then have you close by in case we make a breakthrough."  
  
"She's already had a blood sample taken five days ago. I'm sure it won't hurt her to have another one taken." she replied. The doctors took a blood sample, and had it sent into scientists to study. A week passed by before she was called by the doctors. They stated that the bacteriologists that they sent the sample into, were able to classify the bacteria as a merging of the scarlet and yellow fever bacteria, and that there were three degrees in the disease.  
  
Degree one, thirty days-symptoms-irregular fever, sore throat, rash, tongue is numb, difficulty eating, muscle pain, and minor deafness.  
  
Degree two, thirty to fifty days-symptoms-vomiting, and chills. Kidneys, glands in the neck, and liver are at stake.  
  
Degree three, fifty plus days-symptoms-Fatal. No new symptoms, but death is the outcome. They were already working on a medication to kill them.  
  
The bacteriologists tried many things, from penicillin, to combinations of drugs. Finally, they combined the antibiotic for scarlet fever and the vaccination for yellow fever, altered them a tiny bit, and discovered that it killed the bacteria causing the disease. After a second week had passed since Hitomi last saw the doctors, she received another phone call from them, stating that they had something effective, but they didn't have enough to give to her to treat Gaea. Hitomi nearly had a heart- attack when they said that they had something. Monday of the next week, Hitomi was asked to return to the hospital to receive medication for Gaea. She was told that if someone were to receive the medication during Degree one, it would take them ten days to recover, and it could be administered by pill or liquid form. If they were in the early part of Degree two, it would take them ten to twelve days to recover with the same form of medication. Degree two, would take fifteen to twenty days to recover, and the medication would have to be in the form of an IV. Degree three, was incurable. Her wallet nearly empty from her stay at the hotel, and from other necessary purchases, she barely had enough to pay for the medication for both Gaea and Van.  
  
Emptying her wallet, she grabbed the medication, and returned to Gaea. Van and Gaea had been sick for thirty days. She gave her daughter her first dose when she returned to Gaea at dawn. Van was given his, with Japanese instructions the bottle.  
  
"Hitomi, I can't read this," he whined.  
  
"Here, I'll translate it for you. It says: Take one pill by mouth three times daily until symptoms subside. Meaning, take one in the morning, noon, and in the evening before you go to bed. I'll even right it on a piece of paper in Gaean in case you forget."  
  
"Thanks Hitomi. You really are the planet's savior."  
  
"Van, knock it off. We have to make sure that the plague hasn't spread." "I know that. How much did this cost you?"  
  
"TOO MUCH. I had to visit ten different doctors, and stay at three different places, and wait for three weeks until I could finally get that. And I don't have enough for Fanelia. But I did get some valuable information."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The symptoms, and results of this crazy illness."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"If only I had the formula for this crazy medication. Then maybe Millerna could synthesize more of it, and we can distribute it to other countries."  
  
"There's an idea." he sighed. "I hate being sick. This bed reeks of me."  
  
"Well, if you take your medication like your supposed to, then you'll recover within ten to twelve days."  
  
"Count on it. I don't want to stay sick any longer."  
  
"What have you been doing for the past three weeks?"  
  
"Same old, same old. Merle came in about every other day to check on me. She kept asking where you were, and I informed her. I am surprised that she isn't sick."  
  
"Merle has always been a mystery to me. What about the people?"  
  
"I've had my noblemen take over for a while. During the time you were gone, three died, and twenty more were infected."  
  
"This plague is spreading and killing like wildfire."  
  
"You're telling me." he sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to crash. I don't like hunting around and staying worried for three weeks."  
  
"Knock yourself out, cuz I'm going back to bed."  
  
Hitomi went to her room, and wished she had a copy of the formula for the medication. She crashed onto her bed after changing her clothes, and fell asleep. She awoke to find some papers on her dresser. They were in Japanese, and they were the formula and instructions for the medication she had just given Van. Thank you! she cried to herself, clutching the papers to her chest. Thank you, whoever gave me these. I can once again save a lot of people.  
  
Author's comments-  
  
On Earth, the two fevers, yellow and scarlet, are quite deadly. But what if someone figured out how to splice together the DNA of both of them? What would happen? How would the people handle it? And who gave Hitomi the formulas for the medication and vaccine? What about Allen, and Millerna?  
  
In the next chapter, you'll find out how the formula's appeared on Hitomi's dresser, and later, who put them there. So, don't get ta thinking that I am cutting the story short, this is merely the beginning. But don't start jumping ta conclusions, ya never know what might happen, until it does.  
  
Have Fun! -Shadow Enigma- 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's remarks:  
  
I am not claiming rights to the creation of Escaflowne. Only this fanfiction that I threw together.  
  
If you don't like the thought of the characters being slightly changed, then don't read on. This fic isn't for you. And any knew characters are my creations, regardless of where and when I came up with them. If you have complaints, or comments, feel free to email me. So without further adue, I give you.......Saving Gaea.  
  
Previously, in Saving Gaea: Hitomi returns to Earth to find a cure for the strange plaque sweeping over Fanelia, which she has astonishingly avoided. After her first visit to the doctor with Gaea, her baby daughter, she meets up with Amano and Yukari at their place, and stays the night. Yukari mentions five doctors at the place where she works, The Place of Miracles, and suggests that she takes Gaea there. Not getting any answers, Yukari suggests America. Hitomi then returns to Gaea to get more money, and travels to America.  
  
There, she sees four doctors, and the last two she visits are able to have bacterialologists synthesis an antibiotic to kill off the infection, and a vaccine. Hitomi buys what they have for Gaea and Van, while learning more about the disease itself. She learns it has three degrees, and if someone was to enter the third degree, there is no hope for recovery.  
  
After returning again to Gaea, she learns that twenty more are sick, and three have died. Van is given the antibiotic, with Hitomi's translation, (since it's in Japanese), and he tells her what he's been up to. Hitomi finally wishes she had the formula for the antibiotic and the vaccine so Millerna could try to synthesis it for Fanelia, and even the other countries of Gaea if the plague goes that far. After sleeping for the night, she awakes to find the formula for the drug on dresser, in Japanese.  
  
Saving Gaea: Journey And Duplication  
  
A small column of light hovered over a dresser in Hitomi's room. It quickly disappeared, leaving something behind. She awoke, and found some papers. Throwing her blankets off, she wearily approached them, and gasped.  
  
Thank you! she cried to herself, clutching the papers to her chest. Thank you, whoever gave me these. I can once again save a lot of people. Hitomi quickly dressed herself, and crossed the hall to Van's room, where Gaea giggled, and he muttered in his sleep. She rolled the papers up, and stuck one end of them in the back pocket of her blue-jeans. She retrieved a bottle from a nearby dresser, and attempted to feed Gaea. The little princess grasped the lid and shoved the nipple in her mouth. She drank half the bottle, and paused for a breath of air.  
  
"Looks like Mommy's little girl can eat a little better now. That means that the medication is working," she cooed. Gaea giggled in reply, and begged for the rest of the bottle. After finishing it off, she was then given a dose of her medication, and stuck back in her cradle.  
  
"I wonder how the other countries are doing? I should write to them and let them know of the threatening plague." She hunted around the room for a piece of paper, and a quill, but found none. She headed to the library, hoping there was some paper.  
  
"I think that I'll write to Millerna first," she muttered to herself, finally finding some paper and a quill. "Then to Prince Chid of Freid."  
  
Dear Princess Millerna,  
  
I am writing a warning to you and Asturia. A plague has hit Fanelia, and infected many. Three so far have died, But I am not sure who they were. We are not sure how it is transmitted, yet, but there are three stages that this disease undergoes.  
  
Degree one, thirty days-symptoms-irregular fever, sore throat, rash, tongue is numb, difficulty eating, muscle pain, and minor deafness.  
  
Degree two, thirty to fifty days-symptoms-vomiting, and chills. Kidneys, glands in the neck, and liver are at stake. Degree three, fifty plus days-symptoms-Fatal. No new symptoms, but death is the outcome.  
  
Please be on the alert for this plague, and notify me if it does attack. I have some medication that will save the people, if you can synthesize more of it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Hitomi Fanel of Fanelia  
  
Hitomi then wrote a similar letter to Prince Chid. "Well, with that done, I'll have a messenger send them right away. I should possibly head over to Asturia myself. But I must check on Van first." She rolled up the messages, and took them with her to the kitchen. "If Gaea is able to eat better, then Van should be the same way," she thought. She threw together a small breakfast dish, consisting of mild fruits and bread, and a glass of water. Happy, she returned to Van's room.  
  
He laid in his bed, dreaming. But his dreams were not pleasant.  
  
He stood poised in front of six guymelefs, and six men in armor. His own sword twitched with tension to attack the enemy. Sweat trickled down his brow. Anger flourished in his eyes. And the feeling of death hung in the air.  
  
A small girl with black raven hair and green eyes stood behind him, clutching his pants. She was barely five, and the crazy men in front of him had attempted to kill her because of what he feared. She did have the draconian blood line. She was his daughter, Princess of Fanelia; Princess Gaea.  
  
Before he was even born, people always thought that draconians were evil, that they caused anyone they came across, devastation, and should be destroyed. His father, Goou took a great risk marring his mother, Varie, a draconian. On Gaea's birth, he wished that she wouldn't have to experience a childhood like he did.  
  
He discovered his wings at age seven, while in the royal garden, and thought that he should show them off to Merle. In the end, he was in his mother's arms, surprised. Months later, a small group of renegades came after him, with one task in mind, to kill him. If it weren't for Balgus, he'd be dead. And now, this group wanted Gaea dead.  
  
She's younger than I was when I first learned of my wings. Has fate decided to flip sides and play games with me? he cursed, cautiously watching his enemy's every move. He wished he had Escaflowne with him. But he didn't. He'd have to make due with what he had.  
  
Suddenly, he heard an ear piercing screech from behind him.  
  
"Daddy!!!!"  
  
"Gaea!!!!" he screamed, charging at the man who held her hostage, an dagger millimeters from her tiny throat.  
  
"Come any closer, and I'll slit her throat," her captor threatened. Van stopped dead in his tracks. The rest of the renegades behind him took the opportunity, and attacked. Van quickly spun around, and sliced the arms off of his first pursuer with one swipe, and blocked the attack of another in the same swing. Gaea screamed behind him, distracting his concentration.  
  
Must focus on the enemy. Can't be distracted. Van muttered under his breath. He threw an attacker aside, and swung his sword to the left, colliding with the enemy. The collision sent sparks flying. He quickly tossed the other aside, and reached for the double crossbow on one of the fallen ones. Quickly aiming, he shot two in the chest. The arrows flew straight through their flesh, puncturing their heart, killing them instantly. Three more. Van thought, quickly reloading the last arrow into the double crossbow with unnatural speed and shooting it at an attacker in front of him. He fell to the ground, like the other four, dead. The last two retreated, noting their fallen comrades. They ran behind the legs of the six waiting guymelefs. Gaea screamed again.  
  
Van whirled around to find his daughter no longer standing behind him, captive, but on a guymelef's shoulder. Her bright flourecent wings exposed, almost blinding everyone around her.  
  
"So, she be a draconian demon after all, just like the gossip says," cackled her captor. "Take off, let's see if she can fly, when her wings are clipped!" The guymelef they were standing on, shifted and took off into the sky.  
  
"NOOOO!" Van screamed. He whirled around, and jumped up on one of two pursuing guymelefs, stabbing the gem on its breast, causing it to explode. He then drove his sword through the gem of the guymelef he was standing on, and climbed to the shoulder as it fell. He threw his sword in-between the face grids of a guymelef behind him, puncturing the pilot's face, and groaned, letting out his white wings, and shredding his shirt. He took off into the sky, after his daughter.  
  
"So it appears that the king himself is a demon," cackled an enemy pilot.  
  
"We can't have him flying free now can we," another snickered. Gaea's captor sliced through her wings with the dagger he had held at her neck. They fell from the sky, as blood dripped from the stubs on her back. She wailed.  
  
"Shut up, little girl. We only want to see if draconian demons can regenerate their wings," her captor said, and shoved her off the shoulder of the flying guymelef, laughing sickly. Van strained himself to climb faster, to reach his daughter, but then pain seared at his back.  
  
"Let's clip his wings to, and see if he can fly!" one of the renegades from bellow laughed as fire flew from one of his guymelef arms. Red fire quickly incinerated all of Van's wings, reducing them to small stubs. He began to fall from the sky, Gaea following inches above him.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!" she wailed, her hand outstretched to him. He reached out to her, but couldn't touch her tender hand. He continued to fall.  
  
"Gaea......"  
  
"GAEA!!!!!!" Van screamed, flying from his bed, startling Hitomi. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, soaking his shirt. He gasped as he searched around the room for his daughter. She was standing up in her crib, smiling.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"N-nothing. It was only a nightmare."  
  
"You know better than to tell me that, now what happened?"  
  
"Renegades, they were trying to kill Gaea. And I couldn't stop them before we both fell from the sky," he heaved, settling back down into his bed, wincing from the still present pain.  
  
"It's alright now. It was only a nightmare," she encouraged, handing him a tray of sliced fruit and bread. "Thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Of course I am. I haven't eaten decently for the past month. And now I actually have some feeling in my tongue." He stuck his tongue out at her, smiling. She bent over and kissed him.  
  
"You're not sick anymore, so I have the official rights of kissing you."  
  
"Wrong, I am still sick. But soon, I will be better, then you can kiss me all you want."  
  
"If that's the case, then consider that one a get well kiss."  
  
"Okay then!" he gave her a thumbs up. "How is Gaea?"  
  
"She drank a full bottle of milk this morning! I'm so proud of her."  
  
"At least we know that she is getting better. Any news?"  
  
"No, I haven't been up that long. But I have written a notice to Millerna and Prince Chid. I'm just waiting for everyone else to wake up."  
  
"Everyone else? You mean that we are the only ones awake?" "I think so. I haven't checked."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna eat," he said, grabbing an apple slice and shoving it into his mouth, smiling. Yet, he nearly choked on it.  
  
"Hasn't your mother ever told you to CHEW your food?" Hitomi laughed.  
  
"She did, but I'm so hungry I don't care," he replied, grabbing another piece. Hitomi placed her messages to Millerna and Chid on his dresser, and pulled the formulas from her back pocket.  
  
"These mysteriously showed up last night. I don't know who brought them, but they couldn't have been anyone from Gaea."  
  
"Why not? And what are they?"  
  
"The formulas for the antibiotic and the vaccination."  
  
"You should have them sent over to Millerna with that note."  
  
"But they are in Japanese."  
  
"Well, doesn't that just make you mad."  
  
"I could go over there with Merle."  
  
"But she's working at the orphanage."  
  
"Then I'll go alone."  
  
"Absolutely not! Who knows what is out there to take advantage of a woman who is traveling alone."  
  
"I'll be okay. I didn't take karate for nothing."  
  
"But simple martial arts aren't going to help against medal swords and arrows."  
  
"Alright. I won't be leaving for a while. I've got to find some form of transportation anyways."  
  
"True. You better get those notices to the messenger before it's too late."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back later. I have got to report to my Queenly duties," she laughed, leaving the room. He just smiled after her, and finished the plate of sliced apples.  
  
Hitomi found a servant to take her messages to the messenger, and then reported to her duties. All the while, she had the formula's folded up and in her back pocket. Around noon, she fed Gaea, and gave her, her medication. She was wondering how she would get to Asturia. Messengers sent messages by single piloted ships, much like a mail man on Earth delivered mail. She would never be able to travel in one of them. What if I can get Allen and the Crusade to take me there?. Question is, where is he now? Gaea hiccuped, and broke her train of thought. "Gaea, you silly girl. Let's go over to Daddy now. I think that he is strong enough to care for you now. And he'll have to if and when I leave."  
  
She headed towards Van's room, and bumped into Merle, who was picking up something from her room. Van had her room built a short ways from Hitomi's and his in case she needed to talk to him or she needed him for an emergancy.  
  
"Hey, Merle. I'm surprised that you didn't get sick. It's really a miracle since you are always in the city."  
  
"I can't explain it either. Almost half of the kids in the orphanage are sick. The sad thing is, two of them died yesterday."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me on a journey to Asturia?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I believe that if Princess Millerna can synthesize more of the antibiotic that I gave Van, then we can fight this plague back."  
  
"Antibiotic? You gave Lord Van something?"  
  
"Yes, medication."  
  
"Is he getting better?"  
  
"Apparently. But I didn't have enough money to buy enough for all of Fanelia."  
  
"Then we should definitely get over to Asturia. But how are we going to get there?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm thinking of having Allen take us in his Crusade. But the truth is, I don't know where he is."  
  
"We'll have to ask around then."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Van about it though. He's a little uptight about me leaving alone, even with you coming along."  
  
"Typical Van. Well, if and when you do find Allen, then come get me. I'll be happy to go. But right now, I've got to care for the kids in the orphanage. And if I find out any information on Allen, I'll let you know," she finished, scampering off. Hitomi continued on her way towards Van's room. She found him standing/leaning against a wall.  
  
"Van, shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"I couldn't stand my bed. It reeks. So I am having it changed."  
  
"Then you should be sitting down, not standing. You don't recover from a disease this severe in two days with medication. The doctors said that it would take you at least twelve days to heal completely if you take your medication as you are told."  
  
"I know," he winced, nearly collapsing. She thrust an arm underneath him, and was pulled down beside him, unable to hold his weight, and Gaea at the same time.  
  
"I see a nice inviting chair just a few steps away. You should be sitting in it right about now."  
  
"I'm going," he said, painfully climbing to his feet. With her help, he was able to travel the short distance to the chair. Finally sitting down in it, he heaved a sigh of exhaustion.  
  
"Just because you are feeling better now, doesn't mean that you have the right to wear yourself out with the little energy you have. You need energy to help yourself heal. Yah hear me?"  
  
"You know me, I have to learn the hard way," he laughed, coughing a little. The servants that came in to change his bed, left, leaving a fresh one. He weakly climbed into it, again with her help. She had set Gaea into her cradle again, letting the child sleep. Unlike Van, she wasn't experiencing moments of severe pain.  
  
"Van, I'd like to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My trip to Asturia."  
  
"You still can't go alone."  
  
"Merle has agreed to come with me."  
  
"Is that so? Alright, how are you getting there?"  
  
"I had the Crusade in mind."  
  
"Allen Schezar!?"  
  
"Yes. What is wrong with traveling with him? You don't have a grudge on him anymore for trying to steal me away from you, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"Maybe a little bit."  
  
"Van, you shouldn't be so jealous. I can still be his friend. And he won't do anything to me, or you. He respects you now."  
  
"(sigh)You're are right. But you don't even know where he is right now."  
  
"True. I'm going to ask around for leads."  
  
"Be careful. Let me know when you find him."  
  
"You approve?"  
  
"Of course. There is no stopping you. You have always been determined to help others, with or without my advice to protect yourself."  
  
"Alright then. I'll let you know what I find. Take care of Gaea for us, okay."  
  
"Okay. You better start your search. I'll be okay," he smiled, and went to sleep. She left the room, and headed to town to ask around for any ideas of where Allen might be.  
  
She first started at the ship ports, where ships often docked for refueling and restocking. She asked the director of one of the docks first, but he said that the dock she was at was only for merchant ships, and to try the one down the street a way. Hitomi thanked the man, and asked the next port. But she recieved the same answer. I am never going to find Allen like this. I need to take another approach, she thought.  
  
She began to ask around the market for any ideas of where Allen might be, hoping there was some gossip. But neither of the merchants knew. Some never heard of him, being that they weren't that old. At dusk, Hitomi returned to the castle, and reported her findings to Van.  
  
"I had a feeling that it wouldn't be easy. Allen's ship isn't a merchant ship, but a war fleet ship. I wouldn't expect many to know of his location."  
  
"If I don't get over to Asturia, many more will die than just the three while I was gone."  
  
"Why don't you try using your pendant, like you did when you found me being held captive in one of Ziabach's floating fortresses." "Van, it's your pendant now."  
  
"It will always be yours, because of the wondrous things that you do with it."  
  
"I don't know. It's been so long since I've had a vision. I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"I know you can. I trust you."  
  
"Do we even have a map of all Gaea?"  
  
"I'm sure there is one in the library. Check there."  
  
"I'll be back, with or without a map." She left the room, and searched the scrolls of maps, hoping that there was one of Gaea, similar to the ones they did of Earth. Soon after she began her searching, she found one. Joyously, she returned the other map scrolls, and made her way back to Van. He was happy to see she had found one. After she laid out the map, he gave her the pendant that hung around his neck.  
  
Hitomi sat in a chair, and stretched her arm out above the map, the pendant hanging down from her closed hand. She closed her eyes, and searched with the pendant, moving it over the map. After half and hour passed, she gave up, finding nothing. "I can't find him. I knew I couldn't. I haven't used the pendant in so long...."  
  
"Don't say that, dear. You must be tired from the things that you've done today. Rest, and try again in the morning," he suggested.  
  
"Alright, maybe I am being too hard on myself. I'll see you in the morning then. I just wish that you were not sick. I hate sleeping alone."  
  
"Why don't you sleep with me then?"  
  
"The servants advised me not to because. . ."  
  
"Don't listen to them. You have already avoided getting infected. And after all, I am recovering."  
  
"But you still experience pain, Van. It's only been a few hours since my return."  
  
"A day and a night, to be exact. And I don't care, I want to sleep with you beside me."  
  
"Alright then. Let me change though. I'm not sleeping in blue-jeans and a T-shirt," she laughed. He laughed with her.  
  
"After marrying you, and being around you during the war, and the two years after you........graduated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Graduated from highschool, I still can't understand your weird customs."  
  
"Well, at least I'll never bore you then," she laughed again at her own bland joke. As she retired to her room, she was suddenly surrounded by blackness. Asturia's castle stood meters away from her, its gate surrounding it. Millerna burst from the gate's doors, and ran towards her, screaming her name. She was wearing what she wore when Hitomi first met the young lady during the war. Another vision? But why? And why is she in front of me, screaming my name? A small, floating dagger emerged from the darkness, its tip covered in thick, black blood. It was pointed towards Millerna. Hitomi gasped. Millerna! Look out! She screamed, but to no avail. The dagger flew at a surprising speed towards the royal woman, diving into her tender flesh. Millerna let out a scream that was soon muffled by her own blood. Nooooo! Hitomi screamed in horror. The scene faded, leaving her devastated, and confused.  
  
Horrible. How horrible. Millerna....is in danger. But what did the dagger covered in blood represent? Never before have my visions been so unclear. Could it be the plague? If it is, why would it be represented by a dagger? Hitomi wiped beads of sweat from her brow, and proceeded to undress, slipping into a silk gown. She returned to Van's room, and climbed in bed with him, falling fast asleep with her pendant hanging around her tender neck, his arm around her, on her opposite shoulder. That night, was dreamless.  
  
The next morning, she was awakened by the sun's rays creeping over her face. Regretfully, she pried her eyes open, and found him practically off the bed. He must have slept lousy again. But what caused him to do that? she wondered. His left arm was hanging off the side, as well as his left leg. She shoved the rest of him off, playfully, and smiled as he hit the ground.  
  
"Dahhh!" he yelled, surprised. His eyes flickered uncontrolably around the room, absorbing information before finally realized that he had fallen off the bed; a thing he rarely did.  
  
"Did the royal King of Fanelia fall off his royal bed?" she snickered. He threw his arms over the side, and pulled himself back up, scowling. "Perhaps he was trying to escape his Queen?"  
  
"Or... perhaps the Queen shoved him off the bed," he snickered, creeping towards her. She quickly grabbed a pillow, and slapped his crown.  
  
"Oh mercy for me committing such a crime! What is my punishment?"  
  
"Hmmm, it has to be gruesome."  
  
"Yes, definitely."  
  
"And unpleasurable."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"How about. . . this!" he smiled, placing his lips upon hers, kissing her tenderly. He moved all around her face, making her laugh.  
  
"Oh mercy from the Great King of Fanelia! Mercy!"  
  
"But the punishment isn't over yet. So, no mercy." He grabbed her hand, and kissed his way up to her shoulder. Gaea, standing in her crib, giggled at the site. He turned around to find her waving at him, playfully, and then she sneezed.  
  
"I guess mercy must be given, so the little Princess can have some attention," he finally said, sighing playfully. Hitomi crawled out of bed, and picked her up out of her cradle, tickling her face.  
  
"Well, Gaea and I'll head down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. YOU stay here."  
  
He folded his arms, and pouted. "No pouting, or else the Queen of Fanelia will have to punish you without mercy."  
  
"Oh, I am so affraid," he whined.  
  
"Prepare to experience the punishment of Queen Hitomi de Fanel when I return," she laughed as she grabbed a robe from her room and snuck into the kitchen. She placed some fruits, breads, and cheese on a tray. Then she stuck a tea set on also, with cold tea in the kettle. Picking the tray up and balanced it on her hand. With Gaea in her free arm, she headed upstairs. She found Van's room door closed. That little snot. she thought. Gently, she kicked the bottom of the door with her foot.  
  
Van answered, "Who kicks on the door of the Great Van Fanel?"  
  
"His beautiful Queen with food that is getting warm."  
  
"Enter!"  
  
"Would if she could, but her delicate hands are full. She requires assistance from his majesty."  
  
"What does she have that burdens her hands?"  
  
"The best food in all Fanelia, and a daughter."  
  
"I guess that is enough to require my assistance," he laughed, opening the door. Hitomi walked in and set the tray on his desk, and handed Gaea to him. She lit the fire, and hung the kettle over it. Satisfied, she took her daughter from him, and gave her a bottle, which she had also placed on the tray. After Gaea was fed, she placed her in her crib, and attacked Van.  
  
"The Queen Hitomi de Fanel now gives her punishment to the convicted," she roared playfully, suddenly attacking his ticklish spots.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, falling back on the bed. Gaea laughed at the site, truly entertained. The tickling continued until the kettle above the fire whistled. She finally stopped, and pulled it from the fire. Van climbed up off the bed, and wrapped his arms around her as she poured two cups, and put sugar in them.  
  
Van inhaled the sweet sent. "Mmmm."  
  
"Ready to eat?"  
  
"You betcha!" he replied, pulling up an extra chair. They both ate, and then he brought up the topic of the map again. Hitomi cleared a small area of his desk, and relaid the map out. She concentrated on her pendant, that dangled from her hand which hovered above the paper, but again she was left visionless.  
  
"I don't know why I can't do it anymore," she sighed.  
  
"Stop being so hard on yourself. I'm sure you could do it if you had some practice to warm up."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why don't you start with trying to find Merle?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I have lost the ability."  
  
"Trying never hurt anyone."  
  
"Alright." She shut her eyes, and hung the pendant out in front of her. Slowly, she asked the pendant for its power. She asked to be reunited with it once again, to be one with it. After a few moments of trying to become one with the long parted-with pendant, she attempted to stretch out her mind to find the cat-girl. Five minutes passed, and she finally gave up, admitting defeat.  
  
"Van, I don't know what is wrong with me. It seems as if that power has died. Or it is no longer within my reach."  
  
"We'll try another time, my love. I'm sure that it is only dormant inside yourself, and it needs only the right opportunity to be reawakened." She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "Go and look after the kingdom. I need to rest. Rough-housing this morning wasn't a smart idea, but I enjoyed it."  
  
"You better. I'll clean up the mess. Make sure you take your medication. I've already given Gaea hers." she reminded, gathering up the dishes into the tray.  
  
Hitomi worked hard all day. If she wasn't settling an argument, or dealing with something that required one of the royalty, she was trying to reawaken that power she had as a teenager. She needed to find Allen, but at her rate, she wasn't going to find him any time soon.  
  
Dusk crept over Fanelia. She was happy to retire to her long awaited bed. Van wanted her to sleep with him again, but the pain in his eyes and face, combined with his slight grimace, told her otherwise. Last night was a little rough on him, as well as what they had done earlier that morning. Not bothering to change completely, she tore off her jeans, and slept in her T-shirt. Sleep fell upon her like a heavy snow covered the ground.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allen sat in his private chamber aboard the Crusade. The ship was in need of major refueling and resupply. King Aston had asked him to take a special message to the country of Gazebon, and a gift to the king in his name in hopes of forming an alliance. The gift was to make a good impression. The trip had taken him two weeks and five days. And now, he had hardly enough food to feed his small, but hungry crew, plus they needed other supplies as well. But the closest country was Fanelia, and they were still undergoing construction. They probably wouldn't have major supplies, and his men could hunt for food. Something in the back of his head told him to dock at their port tomorrow. But he couldn't place a finger on why he should. Not willing to put up a fight with himself, and worry the crud out of his crew, he decided to dock in Fanelia.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi awoke in the middle of the night, her eyes wide open with hope. Was Allen really going to dock in one of the ports tomorrow afternoon? she asked the air. The pendant, still around her neck, glowed a warm red, filling her with confidence, assuring her that he really was docking. I really haven't lost my power. Van was right, I needed to only reawaken it, since I refused to use it while on Earth. I guess it kinda decided to hibernate until called upon. Happily, she went back to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning, she bounded out of her bed, bathed quickly, and tore on her clothes. She quickly found Merle and told her the news she recieved last night. To avoid any doubts, Hitomi used the map she pulled from the library, asked in her mind where Allen was, and sure enough, when the pendant hung over Fanelia, she saw his ship docking at one of the ports. Merle jumped head-over-heals when she was finally assured what Hitomi told her was true. She packed a light bag, and told Hitomi to get her as soon as Allen docked. Hitomi returned to her room, and did a little packing of her own. Later that morning, she told Van the news.  
  
"See, I told you that you hadn't lost your power!" he smiled. But his smile soon vanished after she told him again that Allen was docking later that day. Not waiting for his complaints, she bounded out of the room, and started writing notes to the maids. She made sure she had notes for the nurses, so they could help Van care for Gaea. She left notes for those in the city. She left notes for the noblemen and women in the castle. And she left notes for the royal advisers, giving them permission to rule in her place, and not to make any rash decisions without consulting the king first. After all, he is still the king.  
  
Hitomi felt really bad about leaving her daughter, but she couldn't care for her while focusing on her main objective, and that was helping Millerna synthesize more of the antibiotic, and distributing it to the other countries of Gaea. She assured herself that Van would watch over her, and care for her. Noon day came around, and she prayed that Allen hadn't left yet. Pausing for only a moment, she asked if he had left yet. Something answered, that he was just barely arriving, at the farthest dock from the castle. Gaul, Allen. Yah think you could have docked closer? she snickered, gathering her and Merle's bags, and bounding out the door. Being the athlete she was, she reached top speed within a few seconds, running towards the orphanage.  
  
Merle was tending to one of the older children who had been infected. The child was a boy. He had been sick for over a month, and he wasn't getting any better. Hitomi scarred her when she slammed through the door.  
  
"Merle?" she heaved.  
  
"I'm over here, in the corner!"  
  
"Allen is docking right now, at the farthest dock. We need to hurry if we want to catch him. Come on!"  
  
"Just a few seconds, I've got to tell the replacement that I'm leaving now. Meet me outside."  
  
"Alright, but if you don't come out in a few minutes, I'm leaving without you."  
  
"Gotcha!" Merle answered, darting around the corner and up a flight of stairs. Hitomi stepped back outside, and waited for her. Then something finally dawned on her. There is no way we'll make it in time on foot, even with the both of us running. We'll have to rent horses. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a few gold coins. Crap, this won't be enough to rent two horses, let-alone one! Merle came out of the door, and quickly heaved her bag onto her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"We need horses."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We won't make it on time by foot, no matter how fast we run."  
  
"There should be a stable just a little ways. I'm sure the owner will let us borrow his horses."  
  
"Will he want money?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I hope not, I don't have that much."  
  
"Won't know 'til we get over there!" Merle finished, running towards the stable she mentioned. Hitomi quickly snapped back, and took after her, catching up within seconds.  
  
A young man in his late twenties or early thirties, stood in front of his stable, grooming three horses. He didn't notice the two women running past him. Merle screeched to a stop, grabbed Hitomi's arm, and pulled her in his direction.  
  
"Pardon me," she started, "but we are in a hurry, and we'd like to borrow your horses."  
  
Without looking in her direction, the man asked, "Got money?"  
  
"Just a tiny bit. I didn't think to bring any when I left the castle," Hitomi answered.  
  
"That's a joke. A couple of merchant girls wanting to borrow horses because they are in a hurry. Whatcha do? Steal from the castle, and you want to run away from the Law? I don't think so." The man spun around, and dropped the brushes that he had in his hands, as he gazed into Hitomi's face. Instantly, he dropped to the ground.  
  
"Forgive me for my conceddedness, your majesty. I should have turned around before I started letting words come from my mouth. I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me. I beg you."  
  
"No harm taken. I understand your reasoning. But I have no time to waste. Merle and I need to borrow your horses to make it to the furthest dock."  
  
"My Queen, the horses that you see before you are the best bred and cared for in Fanelia. I will gladly let you use them."  
  
"I didn't bring much money. . ."  
  
"Payment isn't required. Just think of it as a service, since I was so rude earlier."  
  
"Thank you," she said, climbing on one. Merle climbed onto the other, and they just about took off, when Hitomi realized that she didn't know what to do with them after they reached the dock.  
  
"What should we do with your horses?"  
  
"Just leave them at the stables there. I'll send my apprentice after them."  
  
"Thank you again," she waved, tearing down the street, Merle close behind.  
  
"Hope you make it in time!" the man yelled after her. But Hitomi didn't hear him. Her mind focused on what was in front of her, on the dock, on Allen.  
  
She sped down the street, her riding lessons her aunt had given her when she was younger were paying off. At first when she was being taught, she didn't know why her aunt was doing what she was, not that she hated horses. They just weren't common on the streets of Japan. Her hair flew behind her, laughing in the hands of the passing air. Merle's tail whipped uncontrollably as she fought to keep up with her. After a short trip for what seemed like hours, her eyes fell upon the Crusade. Two of the crew members that she didn't recognize filed into it. Am I too late? she asked.  
  
"Allen!"  
  
A man with long blonde hair turned from the person he was talking too, and in the direction he had heard his name. But he didn't see anyone. Shrugging it off, he paid the man he was talking to, then headed back towards his ship.  
  
"Allen!" He heard his name again. Looking around for the cause, he heard hooves stomping on the hard stone ground. Peering in that direction, he saw two horses headed his way, women on their backs. One was a orange cat-girl, the other a normal person, with short brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Both seemed terribly familiar.  
  
"Allen!" the normal girl said again. Her sweet voice turned gears in his head. Both of the women stopped their horses in front of him. Finally, after seeing them both up close, he remembered who they were.  
  
"Good evening to you, Lady Merle, and Queen Hitomi. It's been a while since I've seen you both."  
  
"Allen, enough with the pleasantries," Hitomi huffed. "I need to ask you to take me to Asturia. I have to see Millerna."  
  
"What all for?"  
  
"A plague has swept across Fanelia. Who knows how much farther it has spread. Healers and doctors alike can't cure it, but I can. And I need Millerna to synthesis more of the medication that I have with me so we can save millions."  
  
"Understood. Climb aboard, and we'll get you there as fast as we can."  
  
"Thank you," she heaved, jumping off of the horse. Merle followed. Hitomi called one of the nearby merchants, and asked her to take the horses to the nearest stable. She offered to give her a couple of gold coins, but she declined them. After making sure that the horses were in good care, she climbed aboard with Merle. The Crusade took off quickly, heading for Asturia.  
  
One day had passed before Allen finally found the nerve to talk to his old crush. He hadn't seen her in so long, he had forgotten what she looked like, and how she acted. She had even changed in appearance, and he was affraid of offending her, like he had done shortly before the war had ended. She's definitely uptight about this plague. I've never heard of it. I wonder how long its been around?  
  
Hitomi rested in the room she and Merle were offered by Allen himself. There weren't many chambers in the ship, so he had to kick two of his men out , and stick them somewhere else in order to make free space. She felt a little nervous around him. After all, when she was fifteen, she had a crush on him, because he was so much like Amano Susumu. But now, she has Van, and Allen was just a friend. He probably still has a thing for Millerna, no doubt. she thought, just as someone knocked on her door. Merle had left the room for food, and something to do to help. I wonder who that could be? she asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"Allen. May I come in?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'm not doing anything."  
  
Allen opened the door slowly, as if to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything. Hitomi blushed at his cautiousness.  
  
"What seems to be bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing," he quickly said, swinging the door open.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I just told you not to lie."  
  
"Alright. I don't really know how to say this, but I really don't want to offend you. You've changed so much since the last I've seen you, that I don't even know you any more. When you were riding up to me, I didn't recognize you until you pulled up to me."  
  
"I didn't expect you to remember me."  
  
"How's Van?" he finally asked, trying to break off the topic.  
  
Hitomi told him of how he was infected, and of her trip to Earth. She told of her daughter, which surprised him. He asked a little more questions about her, and she wished she had a photo of her little princess.  
  
She told him of how she spent three weeks on Earth just to get some medication for Van and Gaea, and how she had wished for the medication formulas so she could help the rest of Gaea.  
  
"They just mysteriously appeared on my desk. I don't know how they got there, or who put them there."  
  
"Why didn't you just send them over to Millerna? That would have been easier than going over their yourself."  
  
"Wish I could, but..." she pulled them out of her bag, and showed them to him. He raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What language are these in?"  
  
"Japanese. My language from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"So, if you were to send them over to Millerna, she wouldn't understand them. You've decided to go over in person to translate them for her. You have always been one to help others, Hitomi. Even if it meant your own life."  
  
"Well, the thing is, many are sick in Fanelia, and I've been in close contact to it by caring for Van and my child. And I'm not infected."  
  
"That is strange. It's as if the plague can't attack you."  
  
"I know. But that doesn't make sense. I'd have to be immune to it."  
  
"Immune?" he asked. She quickly explained what immunity was, and about the vaccinations that helped ward away the virus. He understood, a little, but it didn't worry him. After they talked a little longer, he had to excuse himself, and report back to his duties.  
  
Hitomi sighed as he left. What if Millerna can't make more? Will all of Gaea fall in illness? Unsure of what to do next, she fell back on her bed, and slept.  
  
On the third day, around early morning, Allen came to talk to her again. This time, Merle was with them. He asked her about how life had been for the past few years on the Mystic Moon. He also asked other questions, under which she began to feel burdened. Without hinting to anyone what was about to happen, the room went black.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi stood in pure blackness, like before, when she was overcome with a vision. Asturia appeared again before her. Millerna again burst from the border gates, and ran towards her in black leotard. Why is she wearing a leotard? Surely that's not the attire that princesses would wear. What was she doing? she thought. Godasim, Freid appeared on her left, and young Prince Chid came running towards her. Other kingdoms appeared, circling her, crying out her name, as if she were a goddess. Cries of pain and misery filled her ears. Fire burst from numerous places in each country. Again, the small, hovering dagger covered in thick blood appeared. Only it was all around her, heading straight for her. She cowered, covering her face. "Make it stop! Make it stop! STOP TORTURING ME! NO!" She slammed her eyes shut, and felt pain cover her body. "NO!" Once she opened them again, she was peering in Allen's face. His hands were grasped around her shoulders.  
  
"Hitomi! What did you see?" he pressured. Wishing, and longing for Van, she burst out crying. Tears of confusion, fright, and loneliness streamed down her checks. Surprised, Allen didn't know what to do. He released he grip on her and stepped back. Merle replaced him, and wrapped her arms around her, letting her sob into her shoulder.  
  
"Hitomi, what did you see? Please tell us, so we can help."  
  
"It was horrible. So many people. So many screams of misery, and calls of my name. Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I figure out what the heck is going on?" She continued to sob. Allen left, feeling that he was no longer needed. Gaddeth approached him.  
  
"Boss, we are approaching Asturia."  
  
"Good work."  
  
"What is wrong with Hitomi?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue."  
  
"Aren't you going to help her?"  
  
"I can no longer do that. That is now Van's job," Allen finished, leaving Gaddeth stumped.  
  
"Whatever, boss."  
  
"Land there," Allen suddenly commanded, pointing a finger to the port outside of the gates. Gaddeth scrambled to the control room, barking out orders to land. Hitomi and Merle gathered their few things, and waited for Allen outside of their room. As they filed out of the Crusade, Millerna came rushing out to greet them.  
  
"HITOMI!"  
  
"Millerna? How did you know that I was coming?"  
  
"A scout reported that the Crusade was docking. Why, he didn't know. But it's still great to see you, especially since I haven't seen you since you left after the war." Hitomi remained silent, her eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"I received your note about the plague sweeping over Fanelia. I'm sorry so many have been infected."  
  
Hitomi finally looked up, into the eyes of her old rival and old friend. "Millerna, I came here, because I need your help." The tone of her voice, caught Millerna off guard.  
  
"I don't know what I can do to help, Hitomi. But I will do what I can."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"Come, let's go inside. We can talk there." Hitomi and Merle smiled, picked up their things, which they had set on the ground earlier, and followed Millerna. Allen remained silent, even though he had been completely ignored, and followed with his men close behind him.  
  
Hitomi stared into space, barely taking notice of the packed streets of the country. Merchants scattered about like ants around a hill while children ran through the crouds after eachother. Beautiful jewelry shimmered in the bright light of the sun as farmers advertised their great product. Merle hung her head, remembering. Fanelia was once like this too, before Ziabach attacked. She thought. Now we are like a war zone, barely hanging on. Our streets were pretty, and packed with merchants and children. Our houses were nice and beautiful. But now we look like we've been living like...like an extremely poor community. Merle sighed. Hitomi, somehow picking up on Merle's thoughts, whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Fanelia will soon be restored. We aren't that gloomy. Remember, Asturia was attacked too."  
  
Inside the palace, there was a large banquet. Many people stood and chatted in the large room in which the banquet was being held. Merle stared in awe at the spread on the tables, forgetting her stance as 'Lady.' Hitomi couldn't help but stare a little too. She hadn't eaten in so long. After her abrupt vision upon the Crusade, her appetite was lost. Millerna noticed them starring and couldn't help herself as she muffled a small giggle.  
  
She lead the crew into a small conference room. Only Hitomi, Merle, Allen, and herself were in there. Allen's men decided to report to other various places. He felt he was needed in the conference room with the women.  
  
"Tell me, what is it that you need my help for?" Millerna asked.  
  
"I need you to synthesis some medication. Enough to distribute throughout the world of Gaea," Hitomi answered.  
  
"I don't know if I can. I'd have to study what the symptoms of the plague are, or have...."  
  
Hitomi cut her off, by raising some papers she had quickly pulled from her gym bag. "These, are the formula's for the medication. I somehow obtained them in my room back in Fanelia."  
  
"Then what do you need my help for? You've got the formulas..."  
  
"I told you. I'd like to have it distributed throughout Gaea. Van and my daughter have already received some, which I bought from the Mystic Moon. But I don't have enough money to buy enough for all of Gaea."  
  
"I see where you are headed. Why didn't you send them to me in the first place?"  
  
"Wish I could, but they are in my home language, Japanese."  
  
"So you have come to translate them for me."  
  
"Yes. I just hope that you have the supplies here on Gaea."  
  
"We won't know unless we get started. Why don't you translate what is on your papers as I write them down on a seperate one for record keeping. Then I'll send scouts out to gather them."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," she smiled, reaching into her bag for a notebook and a pen. Millerna looked at the stuff she pulled out, confused.  
  
"It's just a note book and a pen from the Mystic Moon. You use them in much the same way you do here. The paper just has printed lines on it for neatness," Hitomi explained quickly, clicking the pen and handing them to Millerna. Quickly becoming accustomed to the new materials, she jotted down supplies as Hitomi translated. Within a short time, the formulas were translated.  
  
"Hitomi, why don't you and Merle change and enjoy the banquet. I'll have some of my best men head out immediately."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"We're celebrating the long rule of Asturia."  
  
"Oh, I see. A kind of anniversary celebration."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Never mind. Thanks. I'll meet with you later." Hitomi and Merle left the room. Allen and Millerna remained. They finally talked, but only for a small amount of time before she left to send orders out.  
  
Hitomi and Merle roamed the banquet. Neither bothered to change. Again Hitomi didn't feel like eating. Merle didn't like the large group of people, or the silent way her friend wandered around. She begged Hitomi to come outside with her. After many tries, Hitomi finally agreed, saying she was feeling a little claustrophobic. The two headed out, their bags still by their sides. Once outside, Hitomi ventured towards an inviting tree, relaxing underneath it, thinking. Merle dropped her bag beside her to pranced around the field. Hitomi sighed. I'm sure that the plague is what the small hovering dagger is standing for. If it is, then it is going to spread, and kill many. But why would the people be calling out my name? It doesn't make sense. she said to herself, and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flowers surround a young girl who is sleeping in their midst. Birds sing in the trees and play in the sky. A large shadow sweeps across the girl as she is showered with white feathers. She awakens, to find the shadow descending and taking the figure of a man, an angel. She smiles. VAN! The man descends faster and lands beside her on the ground, grasping her in his tender arms.  
  
Hitomi, my love, my wife. he said. They embraced again and kiss, then the sky darkened. Van drifted into darkness.  
  
VAN! Hitomi screamed. VAN! But he was not there. In his place were figures dressed in clothing striped red and black. They pursued Hitomi. She ran for her life, screaming. Millerna appeared in front of her, holding out her hand. As Hitomi approached, Millerna shifted into one of her pursuers. Taken by surprise, Hitomi had no time to react before she was painfully grabbed by the wrist and then plummeted into darkness. Suddenly she was surrounded by screams and moans of pain and extended suffering.  
  
Hitomi, Hitomi, a voice whispered.  
  
What? What? I am here, tell me what you want with me! Hitomi screamed.  
  
Save us, please save us from this chaos, the voice said.  
  
Save you, from what?  
  
Save us!  
  
But how do I? How? Hitomi shouted into the darkness, but silence was the only thing that replied. The darkness faded as Hitomi awoke to see the sun setting on the horizon.  
  
Could that have been another vision? If so, why wasn't it clear to me? Could they be foretelling the same thing? Or something different? Hitomi sighed as she got up to return to the castle, her bag over her arm. Merle's was gone, so she assumed that the catwoman had already taken it.  
  
The banquet was over, and servants were cleaning the ballroom. Merle was surprised to see Hitomi, wandering in like a stranger.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I was sleeping under a tree, when another vision came to me. It was not the same re-occurring one, but another, different one. They still don't make any sense to me."  
  
"Maybe you should consult someone about them. You haven't told any one about them. And we don't know how to help if you don't talk."  
  
"I'll think it over," Hitomi finally said, walking to her room. Merle followed, silent as the wind outside.  
  
Two days past before all of the men Millerna sent out returned. Only a small percentage of the needed supplies had arrived late the next day. Hitomi mostly stayed in her room on the first day, confused and worried. She didn't know what to do to help. The next day, the rest of the men finally arrived. Both her and Millerna set to work. Merle pitched in here and there, but she mostly wandered around. But all was not well.  
  
Shortly after the rest of the men arrived, Millerna fell ill. The people went into a frenzy, blaming anyone and everyone. Some even blamed Hitomi, saying that she brought the curse from the Mystic Moon with her. Determined not to let Millerna die, she asked the princess what to do. She told Hitomi how to blend together the ingredients, and how to control the dosage, since Hitomi knew nothing of medicine. With the servants's help, and a few days of hard, persistent work and patience, Hitomi finally made enough medication for Millerna.  
  
"Here, Millerna. Take these. You should heal quick because you haven't been sick that long."  
  
"You're kind, Hitomi. That's what makes you a good person, and Queen. Tell my servants, that I command them to learn how to produce more of this, and to produce an amount large enough to fill the ball room. That should be enough for all of Gaea."  
  
"I fear not. But I have an idea," Hitomi said, leaving Millerna to ponder on her strangeness, and to rest. She told the servants what Millerna had said, and taught them what to do. She then had some priests copy down the formulas in Gaean so the other countries would have them for their healers in case they didn't have enough. But she didn't stop there. Three days after Hitomi administered the medication to Millerna, she was walking about with the help of a crutch. Hitomi advised her to stay in bed, but she said that there was too much to be done, and that she was healthy enough to help out. She immediately sent a letter to Dryden, asking him to come to Asturia with merchant ships.  
  
Three days past before Dryden arrived. During that time, Hitomi and the other residents of Asturia had produced enough medication to fill half the ball room. As they were working, some of the servants became sick. She gave them the drug to help them heal. She had asked Millerna to make the vaccination as well, so she could help the countries prevent getting sick in the first place. Again she had to explain what a vaccination was and the term immunity. Then an idea struck her. She asked Millerna for a small bag of gold, and an approximation of how many people were in the city.  
  
"What do you want those for?" Millerna asked.  
  
"I'm going to Earth to pickup something."  
  
"I see. But will this be enough?"  
  
"We don't use gold on Earth. Instead we use paper and copper."  
  
"Strange customs. But I guess that is okay. But how will the gold help?"  
  
"Back home, on Earth, people pay big and I mean big sums of money for gold. Enough to buy a mansion. But I'll just say, I know what I am doing."  
  
"Alright," Millerna handed Hitomi a bag of gold. "I hope that is enough."  
  
"I'm sure that it will be. See you in a short while." With her last words, Hitomi was surrounded in blue light, and hoisted into the air. She landed in America, in a shadowy place to avoid being seen by the cops. Her small bag of gold gently slapped her side as she ran for the hospital.  
  
There, she asked for the doctor and the Japanese assistant who had helped her. In no time, she was in a meeting with them.  
  
"What brings you here, Mrs. Fanel?" the doctor asked, the assistant translating.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you. I need a bottle of the vaccination."  
  
"What would a woman like you want with that?"  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"It'll cost you. And I don't think that the insurance company even wants anything to do with it."  
  
"I don't need an insurance company. I have all I need here." She held up the small bag.  
  
"Whatcha got in there? Toy money?" the doctor mocked. Thinking it'd be rude to translate, the assistant kept quiet.  
  
Catching the tone of mockery in the doctor's voice, she pulled out two gold coins from her pouch. His jaw dropped at the site.  
  
"Is that real gold?"  
  
"As real as the air that surrounds us. I'll give you and your assistant five each if you can get me the vaccination."  
  
"Deal. Come around back, and I'll give it to you."  
  
"I can't wait that long. Tell me where it is, and I'll get it myself."  
  
Confused, but driven by greed for the gold, the doctor told his assistant to take her around back and get what she needed. Quickly placing five coins in each of the men's hands, she fled out of the doors, and headed for a shadowed place. She summoned the light, and landed back in Gaea.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Afer Hitomi left, Dryden staggered in the palace with the aid of a maid. Every muscle in his body was aching with pain. Millerna imediatly gave him the drug, knowing that it was the plague, and wonders where Hitomi is. Van and Gaea have completely recovered over the time Hitomi stays in Asturia and are immune. Another few in Fanelia have died. Van worries about Hitomi, and Merle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi teaches Millerna how to give a vaccination, using the dosage instructions on the bottle, and a maid who hasn't been infected. After watching Hitomi closely, she sets to work. A few days later, she sends a scout out to tell the people to come to the front gates of the castle immediatly, especially the healers.  
  
The word spreads quickly, and merchants of all ages crowd around Hitomi and Millerna. Hitomi thinks in the back of her head about something that had occurred to her while she was on Earth. I'm a carrier. The only way I could have avoided this disease is being immune. And since I am immune to the yellow and scarlet fevers, I was able to fight off the illness without a problem. I must be careful about where I go. But what if the plague has already spread, and the recent vision that I had was of the current status? she tossed a used needle and an empty bottle into an empty wagon behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the decreasing supply of vaccinations. We won't have enough! Hitomi thinks. But she was proved wrong when she gave the last vaccination to the last person standing in line. Exhausted, she has all of the needles and glass bottles carefully loaded into the wagon. She then summoned the column and had it delivered to the surface of the sun, to burn.  
  
The next day, Dryden has his ships loaded with an equal amount of the produced medication, allowing each country to have a fair share of the drug. Hitomi has one set of formulas sent on board with a maid who helped in the production and whom she taught how to give vaccinations with a rag doll, and a sewing needle, as a backup plan in case the country needed more. Merle was also taught.  
  
Dryden boards a ship and heads for Fanelia, Merle also aboard with him. Hours after their departure, Allen Schezar was brought into the castle on a stretcher carried by Gaddeth and another man. Gaddeth reported that he had fallen while they were on their way to Freid. Unsure of what to do, he commanded the ship turn around and head back to Asturia. Hitomi asked how long he had been sick, and Gaddeth replied twelve days. Millerna quickly tends to Allen, while Hitomi wishes she had more vaccinations to give out. Instead of falling into dispare, she gave Gaddeth some of the medication that was kept from being loaded onto the merchant ships, and tells him, "If any of you become sick like Allen, take these three times a day, and you should heal within the week." Gaddeth thanked her, and returned to his boss.  
  
What have I caused? Am I the one who is bringing sickness to this world? No, I shouldn't be thinking this way. It's not my fault that I am immune, and my friends aren't. I need to believe in them. I just hope that the rest of the planet won't suffer extremely. If only I could warn them.  
  
That night, Hitomi retired to her room, tumbling instantly onto her bed, begging for sleep to come to her. But it didn't come as quickly as she wished. When she finally fell asleep, her current vision haunted her dreams.  
  
-Author's comments-  
  
You are probly thinking, "what do the visions mean?" and "who gave Hitomi the formulas?" and even more questions that I can't think of. I did promise that the person would be revealed, later. Not in this part, but in the next chapter, will you find out who. Also in chapter three, you'll find out what the visions mean.  
  
I know that it was a little corny sending the wagon to the sun. But hey, she can transport things anywhere, can't she? And it is the safest way to dispose of the used needles so other's won't get aids or something similiar, (if there is anything like that on Gaea.) And it's a little odd that she doesn't understand her visions, but she is under a lot of stress, and there are a lot of things going on, so she can't place the visions together with what is happening. As for Van and Gaea, they are fine. It's taking them a while to get back into the swing of things, but I'll be more detailed in the next part. Don't get ta thinking I'm leaving you hanging. Chapter 1 is too large just to stay in one whole chapter. So I've decided to do it in parts.  
  
Have Fun! -Shadow Enigma- 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's remarks:  
  
I am not claiming rights to the creation of Escaflowne. Only this fanfiction that I threw together.  
  
If you don't like the thought of the characters being slightly changed, then don't read on. This fic isn't for you. And any knew characters are my creations, regardless of where and when I came up with them. If you have complaints, or comments, feel free to email me. So without further adue, I give you.......Saving Gaea.  
  
Previously, in Saving Gaea: Hitomi sends notices to Millerna and Prince Chid. Meanwhile, Van has an unpleasant dream. After he abruptly wakes from it, Hitomi tells him of the mysterious appearance of the formulas for the antibiotic and vaccination, and of her plan to travel to Millerna to help her make more. Of course Van fights, trying to defend her. In the end, he finally agrees with her, only if Merle goes with her. He also encourages her to use her powers to locate Allen; whom she wants to travel with. After two days, she finally reawakens her powers, and finds that he is docking in Fanelia. She and Merle meet up with him at the furthest dock in Fanelia on horses, and they take off.  
  
On the Crusade, she is overwhelmed with a vision of daggers in black blood and millions of painful screams. Allen has no idea how to compfort her without being offensive to her or Van.  
  
After they finally dock, they are welcomed by Millerna, who is a little surprised with Hitomi's unannounced visit. She leads them to the castle, and talks to Hitomi. Afterwards, Hitomi and Merle head outside. Hitomi falls asleep, and has another vision, totally different from the previous one.  
  
Two days pass before all of the needed supplies come to Millerna. Shortly after they arrive, Millerna gets sick. Once Hitomi helps the servants make more antibiotics, Millerna recovers. She sends for Dryden and merchant ships, while Hitomi buys a bottle of the vaccine from Earth, and teaches Millerna how to give them, while letting her have a visual. Dryden falls ill, and is tended. Van and Gaea have completely recovered. Allen is brought to Asturia ill soon after Dryden deports. Hitomi gives the antibiotic to Gaddeth, with instructions, and retires to her bed, her dreams haunted by visions.  
  
Saving Gaea: Transformation, And Little Charlene  
  
That night, Hitomi retired to her room, and crashed onto her bed, begging for sleep to come to her. But it didn't come as quickly as she wished. When she finally fell asleep, her current vision haunted her dreams.  
  
The vision replayed endlessly as Hitomi slept. Naturally, she tried to awaken from it, but she was held down by restraints of some sort.  
  
HELP!!! HELP ME!!! She screamed, to no avail.  
  
The vision abruptly stopped, and a black abyss took its place.  
  
Where am I? Hitomi wondered. What happened to the vision? Am I still asleep?  
  
Hhhhhiiiiiiitttttttoooooommmmmmiiiiiiii! an eerie voice echoed in the darkness.  
  
Who's there? What do you want?  
  
Hitomi......Hitomi. You are the only one who can....., the eerie voice replied.  
  
Why me? Why am I the only one who can? What do I have to do? She pleaded into the darkness. A figure materialized, and slowly approached her. She gasped as the figure became distinctive. It was Varie, Van's mother.  
  
Hitomi, why do you worry?  
  
Varie! Are you somehow communicating with me through my psychic abilities?  
  
No, I am a seeress. I am using a little of my power to get to you through your dreams.  
  
Varie, what do all of these visions mean that keep reoccurring?  
  
Hitomi, are you aware of the illness that is spreading? Varie asked.  
  
Of course I am? I even have some medication being duplicated in Palas. As we speak Dryden is shipping some to Fanelia. But what does that have to do with the crazy visions?  
  
After the Gaean War, you were considered a legend, a seeress, and even a goddess to many. Now that the plague spreads, they cry out your name for health.  
  
But that doesn't make sense. How does that tie in with me being the only one that can? Hitomi asked.  
  
Because you are the only one. You have already proved to yourself what is already starring you in the face, that this illness is from the Mystic Moon. That is why I knew you would do the right thing when I allowed the formulas to come to you. Though the knowledge of how the plague came to Gaea and where it originated from is still unknown.  
  
But what must I do?  
  
You must travel all around Gaea to distribute the knowledge that you have with you, to the other countries and villages of Gaea. Varie explained.  
  
But how can I do that! I have already sent Dryden's ships with servants who are educated about the disease and know how to give vaccinations and they have a copy of the formulas translated in Gaean and the whole gig! What more is there to be done?  
  
Dryden's ships are moving too slow, and some of the merchants have already been infected. You must warn the countries, and tell them what you know. Give them your knowledge and teach the healers.  
  
But it would take me weeks to travel all around Gaea. The only way I could do it quickly is to . . .  
  
Pilot the Escaflowne. Varie butted in.  
  
Yes, but I am not blood bonded to it like Van is. I couldn't possibly pilot it. But if I had some wings like Van, I could travel without the Escaflowne to distribute my knowledge. Heck, I don't even know all of the kingdoms in Gaea! Hitomi began to cry. Varie's wings sprouted from her back, letting white, flourescent feathers tinted slightly with a tanish color fly everywhere.  
  
Hitomi, why do you cry tears of hopelessness?  
  
Because it is hopeless to do this task that I am told I am the only one who can do. And Van can't help me. It will take him at least a week or two to regain his full health!  
  
Hitomi, I can help you. That is what I have come here to do. But not here, not now. If you want my help, you must travel to Ancient Atlantis once more, and rendevous with me there.  
  
But how can I rendevous with you there? The Gate of Atlantis was destroyed years ago.  
  
Nonsense. You have the power to summon columns of transporting light. You can transport yourself there.  
  
But not now, Varie. I can sense that it is almost morning. Tomorrow night.  
  
Alright, Hitomi. I will be waiting for you. But don't delay too long. Varie replied, her figure slowly vanished from Hitomi's site, a message echoing in the darkness. Don't forget!And Hitomi,this is only the beggining........  
  
Sunlight peered through Hitomi's eyelids to arouse her. She moaned and ignored the sun beams, recalling what she had just dreamed. Was it really a dream? No, it was real. Varie has something in store for me at Ancient Atlantis. I must meet her there. I think I'll sleep in for another hour. I'll need my rest. But what did she mean by "this is only the beginning?" Could she be talking about what my visions mean?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Van awoke to the beams of the sun creeping in through the window. Even though his medication was gone, he was still sore. Slowly, he sat up in bed as the sheets fell from his bare chest, allowing his body to wake up. He peered over at Gaea, who was slowly waking also. A smile found its way on his face, as he was reminded of her beauty. Stretching, he heard a child's soft laughter, and found her standing in her crib, staring at him. Throwing the sheets off of him, revealing his tarnish pants, and bare feet, he swong his legs over the side. Slowly he stood up and headed toward her, carefully picking her up.  
  
"And how's my little girl?" he asked her. She replied by sneezing in his face. "I guess that's one way to put it. Why don't we steal some breakfast?" Gaea squealed. "Then that settles it, off we go!" Van left his room, forgetting to put his shirt back on. A servant passed him in the hall.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord. But may I have permission to speak?" he asks.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Is that what you plan on wearing today? 'Cause personally, I don't think that you should," the servant said. Van peered down at Gaea, who was slapping at his bare chest, and then past her at his bare feet, then laughed.  
  
"I guess that the illness has gotten to my brain," He laughed again.  
  
"Glad to see you and your daughter have recovered. But where is Queen Hitomi?"  
  
"She's off in Asturia with Princess Millerna."  
  
"I see. I shall see you later today then, my lord," the servant smiled as he continued down the hall. Van returned to his room to put a shirt on and his boots.  
  
"Now, we can steal some breakfast," Van giggled. Gaea messed in her diaper. Van scrunched his nose at her. "Alright, Gaea, why did you go and do that for?" Gaea just giggled. Van quickly changed her, and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An image of Merle's head popped into Hitomi's subconciousness.  
  
"HITOMI!!!! ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING??????" she hollered as loud as she could. Hitomi moaned.  
  
"Merle, ya think that you could have allowed me more sleep?" Hitomi complained, rubbing her eyes. There was no answer. When she finally opened her eyes, she realised that she was dreaming. "Hmm, strange. Merle's beginning to haunt my dreams." She chuckled a little before rousing to get dressed.  
  
As she put on her clothing for the day, A voice she knew too well interupted her. A compforting, healthy voice of a man, a king. The voice, belonged to Van.  
  
Hitomi?  
  
Yes.  
  
I've missed you.  
  
I've missed you to, and Gaea. How is she?  
  
She has completely recovered, as well as I.  
  
That's great! But you should still be resting.  
  
Nut'uh. The royal King of Fanelia has completely recovered from his illness!  
  
I see. She felt Van wince. Completely recovered huh?  
  
Well, not entirely. I am still a bit sore. But I can't stand that bed any longer. It reeks of my sweat.  
  
It's your own fault.  
  
Hitomi, do I need to punish you?  
  
With what?  
  
Ice-cream.  
  
Hmmmmm, maybe.  
  
I thought so.  
  
How's Gaea? Is she okay with my absence? Hitomi finally asked.  
  
Well, she's alright. I was about to nab some breakfast for the both of us when she decided she wanted some attention.  
  
Good girl, Gaea! Hitomi laughed.  
  
Hey! Van complained.  
  
Serves you right. How are things in Fanelia?  
  
Many are still being infected, and ten have died. One of the advisors is also infected.  
  
Well, here is some good news to hopefully contradict what you just said. Millerna was able to make more antibiotic. We also were able to contact Dryden and his merchant ships. As I speak, he is on his way to Fanelia, Merle is with him.  
  
That's good news.  
  
I have to go now. I dare bet that I have a lot of things to look to today. Love you and I'll be back as soon as I can. Hitomi ended, stopping the connection between her and Van. She smiled as she left the room. Van smiled, and continued to take it easy.  
  
Millerna greeted Hitomi in the kitchen. "Good morning, Hitomi. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"I hope that you don't mind not having me for company. I have a lot of matters to look to. Would it be alright if you supervised the production of the medicine for me?"  
  
"I don't see why not. I have nothing else that is more important that I feel I need to be doing. And I'm not leaving until I can ensure that there is enough for all of Gaea."  
  
"Okay then," Millerna replied, handing Hitomi a plate of sliced fruit and breads. "I hope you don't mind. The eggs went bad and the meat is rotten."  
  
"No, it's okay. Now, shoo, you've got stuff to do." She made a shooing gesture with her free hand and laughed. After breakfast, she wandered, checking in occationally on the maids and volunteers in charge of the medication production. There really wasn't much to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Fanelia, Van was taking it easy. Gaea took tons of naps, the typical thing that babies do. Van, even though he continued with his royal business, he didn't do any strenuous work. "I could get used to this," He laughed as he went over the next day's schedule.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, after what seemed like centuries of hours, dinner was announced. She was glad to have at least something worth doing, even if it was eating. Millerna was there. Hitomi couldn't resist to smile. Millerna caught her. "Hitomi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Realizing that she was looking rather peculiar with a dorky smile on her face for no reason, she blushed. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Come now, we're friends. You can tell me."  
  
"I was just thinking about Van."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"From our conversation this morning, he's 90% percent recovered."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
After dinner was over and the chatting began, Hitomi excussed herself from the table and headed to her room, where she packed all of the few belongings that she had brought with her. Content, she laid on her bed and fell asleep with the intent of a small nap.  
  
Hitomi awoke an hour passed nightfall. "Oh no, I've overslept." Leaving her packed doufle on her bedside, she snuck out to the flower garden. She concentrated on her inner power, to bring down the column of light. She wanted to go to Ancient Atlantis, and she wanted to go now. A beam of light heeded her command, and brought her up into the air.  
  
A sudden noise got Millerna's attention in her study. "Where could Hitomi be going?" she wondered. "It's probably nothing. She may be headed to the Mystic Moon again for something."  
  
As Palas quickly drifted out of site, Hitomi wondered. What does Varie have in store for me to help?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van was up late in Fanelia, talking with the noblemen who insisted on the late night meeting. Gaea slept on his lap. Of course the noblemen were displeased that Van had to have his child with him during the meeting. "Hey, my wife is not here at the moment, so I have to care for her."  
  
"But why won't you let a maid care for her?" a noblemen asked.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it!" Van hollered. The noblemen silenced themselves. Whenever the king raised his voice, they knew not to argue with him. They shouldn't even be meeting with me when I'm tired either. Van thought. Gaea sneezed, and the nobles scrunched their noses in disgust.  
  
"Just pretend she is not here, and you'll be fine," Van grumbled. "Now, what do you have that is important enough that it has the right to delay me from my slumbers?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, off on the furthest coast of Fanelia, Dryden's trade ships were slowly docking while an anxious Merle danced impatiently in the window. One name ran through her head with glee. "Van-samma."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you have in store for me?"  
  
"I can alter your DNA a tiny fragment, to allow you to become a Draconian."  
  
Hitomi gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth in amazement. She was speechless for a few seconds, and then found her voice again. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"It's no lie, Hitomi. But, there are some consequenses. Anyone who is connected to your blood-line, not your family's on Earth, but here on Gaea, their DNA that they have received from you, will change as well."  
  
"That would mean my daughter, Gaea."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What will happen though? That is, as I am being changed into a Draconian?"  
  
"If I tell you, you will not be relaxed. And to change you, I need to have you relaxed," Varie answered.  
  
"Alright. I trust you. After all, you have taught me so much during the war. How can I have any ounce of mistrust for you?" Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Are you willing to under go this transformation then, Hitomi, my daughter-in-law?"  
  
"If not now, then maybe never," Hitomi answered.  
  
"Very well then." Varie raised her hand, lifting Hitomi into the air, and rose up from her seat to join her. Blue energy gathered from various places, and surrounded Hitomi. It melted into every cell of Hitomi's body, making everything seem as if it were asleep. Hitomi felt like this for hours. Then, slowly, pain grew from every cell as the energy increased around her. Be strong, my Gaea! Hitomi cried silently, tears seeping from her clenched eyelids.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After what seemed like endless hours, the tradeship containing Merle docked. She was the first one out the door and off the ramp before anyone could object. Dryden, seeing this, laughed. "Who ever gets in her path, they should prepare for one anxious kitty."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van, still sitting in the room with the noblemen, was beginning to get uncomfortable. Gaea suddenly began to cry. Crud! he thought. "Excuse me, noblemen, but I must excuse myself. I will accept no questions. In fact, lets continue this meeting in the morning, since all you have done is prove to me that you want to waste my time," Van said. He picked Gaea up and left, heading for his room. His uneasiness, turned into a minute pain, and grew quickly. He grimaced at every step. Not wanting to drop Gaea, who had stopped crying, and started to moan silently, he ran for his room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Merle neared the castle walls, she sense something was wrong. The air around her was thickening with strange magic, and its strong-point was the castle. "Van-samma," she whispered, dropping to all fours and heading towards the castle gardens, where she could enter without the hastle of everyone else getting in her road.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van gently put Gaea on his bed and grasped the blanket on the top. He arched his back in agony. Merle slammed open the door to find Van's back swelling slowly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi started screaming as the energy surged through her body. Her back began to swell as well. Inside her mind and soul, she felt Van's agony. Van! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking! I didn't want you to feel this. Be strong for Gaea! she thought desperately, as two fluorescent white wings tinted with the same pinkish-red color as her pendant shot from her back, growing one and half her height in length. She bellowed in pain, remembering when she witnessed Van struggling to sprout his wings on the Crusade while they were leaving the Freid temple.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van's arched back continued to swell. Merle, being the only one in the kingdom who knew Van's origin, shut the door, locked it, and did the same with the window. She pulled the shutters shut as well. Van had better snap out of it! she thought.  
  
She approached him, and caught, for the first time, the wide grimace on his face. "VAN! RESTRAIN YOURSELF! DON'T!" she yelled. Van tried to reply, but he was in too much pain, and his back continued to swell. In fact, it had picked up speed. Without thinking, Merle ran around back of Van, wrapped her arms around Van's waist, and forced his back to stop swelling. Van screamed as his wings finally burst from his back, tossing Merle violently to the ground. Feathers flew everywhere, along with pieces of his red, shredded tunic.  
  
Van gasped heavily, collapsing on the ide of the bed as Merle climbed to her feet. Gaea gulped in air. What happened? Merle wondered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Varie set Hitomi back onto the ground, letting the energy seep out of the poor trembling woman. Hitomi gasped, each gulp less painful than the one before.  
  
"Why . . . why did it have to be so painful?" She asked, her wings folding to a relaxed stance.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be that way," Varie sighed.  
  
"I just hope that Van and Gaea are alright."  
  
"Rest, my child, you have a long journey ahead of you."  
  
"Gaea, I want Gaea! I want my baby!" Hitomi shouted, tears flowing steadily from her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van was now sitting beside Gaea, gasping. His wings were folded and feathers were everywhere. Merle still hadn't lost her worried look.  
  
"Van! What were you thinking? You can't do that whenever you want to, and you know that!" Merle scowled.  
  
"It . . I didn't do it voluntarily. I . . Hitomi, she must have been in some major pain. Gaea felt it too. But I still don't know what caused me to do this." Van cocked his head toward his wings. "That reminds me, why aren't you with Hitomi?"  
  
"I came here with Dryden Fasa, although I kinda abandoned him at the docks. He should be here by morning. I think he was saying something about staying onboard the trade ship for the night. Princess Millerna was able to duplicate the medicaton that Hitomi gave you, and now we have enough for Fanelia."  
  
Hitomi, what are you doing? Van thought. Suddenly, a familiar beam of blue light shot down from the ceiling and engulfed Gaea. She was then quickly lifted into the air.  
  
"GAEA!" Van bellowed. He attempted to reach for her, but was too late. "GAEA!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi's arms stretched out to receive her child, which she had accidently summoned to come to her. Gaea giggled as she saw her mother's face.  
  
"Oh, Gaea. What have I done. Now you will face a similar future, one like Van experienced. How am I ever going to explain to Van what I have just done!" Hitomi cried, falling to her knees and ignoring the pain. Gaea pulled at Hitomi's shirt, wanting to nurse. Varie walked over to Hitomi, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"No choice is ever easy. But knowing Van, he will forgive you. I must go now. And you must as well. You have a lot ahead of you." Varie vanished as Hitomi was engulfed with the blue light which had brought her. Her wings disintigrated - though she still sensed their faint pressence within her - as she was lifted into the air. She arrived in her room, where Van tried to communicate with her.  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi!  
  
Oh no, do I answer Van, or should I just ignore him? Hitomi thought. Van kept prying.  
  
Hitomi! Hitomi! Gaea has disappeared! Hitomi! Are you alright?  
  
No, I must not reply. I must make my journey around Gaea, and no one must know. Hitomi finally decided, shoving Van's attempts to talk with her away from her mind, though it hurt her deeply.  
  
Hoisting her duffle onto her shoulder, Hitomi left her room in good order and headed to where the medication was stored. She stuffed a few bottles of the vaccination as well as a few jars of the pills into her duffle. She was shocked when she found that there were already multipule copies of the translated formulas tucked neatly into her bag. "Thank you, Varie. Where would I be without you."  
  
Feeling ill about leaving without telling Millerna, she snuck into her study and left a note.  
  
Millerna:  
  
I've left the castle. Don't worry about me, I'm alright. I don't think I will be coming back. I have some important buisness to attend to, and when I'm done I will be back in Fanelia. I'll send notice when I've returned home so as not to worry you.  
  
Your Friend, Queen Hitomi de Fanel  
  
Hitomi felt bad about not saying good-bye to Millerna in person. She felt like a royal jerk about not answering Van. Hitomi, hesitantly, sprouted her newly gained wings, and flew out the window, with her duffle hanging at her side and her sleeping daughter wrapped safely in her arms. A white feather fell from the air, and onto the note as she left.  
  
Varie, give me courage to deliver all of these to the kingdoms without being noticed by anyone. Give me knowledge of where they are. Hitomi cried silently as she flew into the night, praying that she wouldn't be noticed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Van, are you alright?" Merle asked as Van rubbed his temples.  
  
"No. I can't reach Hitomi. She is either unconscious, or she is avoiding me. I pray she's got Gaea. She's the only one that I know of who can summon blue columns of light like that," Van sighed. "I hope she knows what she is doing."  
  
"Van, as she trusted in you during the war, you must trust her. Now put your wings away, and get some rest. You need it," Merle commanded. Not wanting to argue, Van recalled his wings, ripped off the rest of his shredded tunic, and crawled into his bed. Merle quickly gathered his feathers that coated the floor, and hid them until she could dispose of them properly.  
  
Hitomi, take care of yourself, sister. Until then, I will watch Van for you. Merle thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi flew quickly into the night. Van tried to reach her many times, and she ignored him, painfully. Van, I can't talk to you, not until I return home. I don't want you to know what has happened. Hitomi sighed. I wonder if it is Gaea that he is worried about. Maybe I should send him an assurance that I have her. I am a stronger psychic than he, maybe I could block the feeling of myself from him, and only let him know that I have Gaea, so he can quick being a worry wart. Hitomi sighed as she approached the first kingdom. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Millerna walked into her study, to find a white feather and a note on her desk. Picking up the feather first, she was suddenly reminded of Hitomi. Wondering why, she read the note. Hitomi, where could you have gone now? she asked. You always make people worry about you. Take care though, where ever you are.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van slept. But not peacefully. He secretly tried to reach Hitomi, only to sink deeper and deeper into the pool of worries. Hitomi! I hope that you are alright. Hitomi, answer me! Van sighed.  
  
Merle sat on the floor, resting. She had thrown all of Van's feathers under his clothes in his dresser, hoping that no one would discover them. Worried about Van, she decided to stay behind, just to keep an eye on him. And to make sure that he slept through the night without repeating what he did as she came bounding through the door earlier. Tired of sitting, she curled up around herself on the floor in front of the main entrance of Van's room. She didn't want to go to sleep, but rest, to be ready for anything.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van bellowed. Merle jumped from her resting position quicker than lightning, to find Van sitting upright on his bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale face. His pupils dilated to tiny specks.  
  
"Van!" Merle yelled. Van looked at her, his eyes and color returning to normal. "Go to sleep, Van. It was just a bad dream."  
  
Wiping his head, he fell back down, and shut his eyes once more, but he refused to stop attempting to speak to his wife. Hitomi, please answer me. Van pleaded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi let the tears that were building up behind her eyes finally seep out as she slowly approached the castle of the foreign kingdom from behind as to avoid being spotted. Van's desperate calls pained her, and she kept ignoring him. Then, something struck her, so hard it broke her heart. It was Van's last plea: Hitomi, please answer me.  
  
She could not resist anylonger, she had to try her theory. Van,. . . she started.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van had just about given up when he heard Hitomi finally answer him. Van,. . . she started. Hitomi! Where are you? Do you have Gaea? Is everything alright? Van blurted out without hesitating.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi almost lost her altitude in the air when Van started shoving questions at her faster than she could even say his name. Van, I have Gaea. Yes, I am alright. I have to deliver the duplicated medication to the other kingdoms. I won't be home for a while, but don't worry about me. I will be fine. I am sorry for ignoring your calls. Please forgive me, my love. Hitomi quickly closed off from Van before he could go any deeper. She hated herself for doing so.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van chocked on the feeling of her closing a door on their link. At least she had Gaea, and she was alright. But deep down, for a fragment of a second, he thought that she was different. But how could she be? Maybe he was just going delirious. Yeh, that's it, delusion. At least I can sleep now, knowing that she is safe. Hitomi, sometimes I am envious of your kind, open heart. You can get yourself killed with it. Van thought as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Van slept through the morning, content that Hitomi was safe. Merle, finally deciding that Van was sleeping, curled up onto the floor, and slept herself. After a few hours before noon, he final arouse to report to his duties. Merle had told everyone who was expecting him that he had a ruff night and needed the extra sleep. But inside, she wished Hitomi would hurry and return to make Lord Van happy once again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi quickly stopped at each of the kingdoms and small vilages, depositing a bottle of vaccine and a bottle of the pills with the rulers, specifically telling each of them, "Quickly get your healers and herbologists on this. The papers are the instructions on how to duplicate more of the medicine which I have given you. Give the pills to those who are the most effected, leave the vaccinations until one of the assistants from Palas comes to you. To help you diagnose if the illness is the plague or not, I've included all of the symptoms with the papers."  
  
Most of the Kings and Queens thanked her, asking how she was able to get ahold of the cure, as well as her name. "I can't stay for chat. Others depend on me, and I have little time to waste. I will only leave you with the name of Seeress from the Mystic Moon," she would close with and summon the column of light if she were in the castle, and drop off in the woods where she could call upon her new wings and fly off to the next town or kingdom calling for her.  
  
Some were skeptical and called her a demon, demanding that she take back her words. Though the healers of the courts took her words seriously, having heard of and sensed the evil illness that she spoke of. Instead of fighting with the royalty, she gave the supplies and the same instructions to the healers and took off in the same manner.  
  
However, when she visited Duke Chid of Freid, he greated her with friendship, and anxiously awaited her instructions in a calm manner, if it was ever possible. He asked few questions, and understood when she said that she had to leave. He told her his prayers were with her always.  
  
The villages, being mostly inhabited by beast-people, were grateful for her knowledge, and accepted her without doubt. They knew that she was the Seeress from the Mystic Moon, and gladly told her that they knew. She told them, as with the others, that there were trade ships coming with more. Her job done, she would run off into the woods, and fly off.  
  
She stopped often to nurse Gaea, and to rest. But then she took off again. Each visit took half a day if it was a kingdom, or a third of a day if it was a small village. She still only averaged about a kingdom a day, and if she was lucky, two villages. She thought for sure that she would run out of supplies, although she never did. "Varie is looking out for me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi made her last drop-off, happy that it was the last one, and that she hadn't been spotted looking like a Draconian. The sun was now rising over the horizon, and she knew that she should find shelter and wait til the following night to journey towards Fanelia; towards Van and Merle; towards home.  
  
Gaea, struggling to move about, made Hitomi laugh. She's always hungry. I guess that I have to quickly find a hiding place. Hitomi laughed. She dropped into the forest, hid behind a tree, and nursed Gaea. But she was not alone. A young child sat, watching her, from up in the tree above. After she was done, the child hopped down, startling Hitomi.  
  
"Hello, angel," the sweet female child greeted. Hitomi clutched her daughter close to her chest, and fell to her knees. Varie! How could you let me be spotted after all this time of watching over me!? she cried silently. The child knelt down to her level. Hitomi refused to look into her eyes.  
  
"Angel, why are you afraid to look at me? I will not hurt you. After all, I know who you are," Hitomi's breath flew from her lungs, and wouldn't return. Oh no! Hitomi had no other choice than to look into the eyes of a five or six year old girl. She was so young!  
  
"Angel, why do you hide yourself? After all, wasn't it the young king of Fanelia who saved us from the war? Wasn't he an angel too? And aren't you his queen?"  
  
How does this innocent, sweet child know so much? Hitomi thought.  
  
"Yes, it was the king of Fanelia who helped stop the war. And I am his queen," Hitomi replied.  
  
"I knew it!" the girl jumped up, slapping her hands together. But then she quickly shoved them into her pockets. "I knew that you are the Hitomi so many people speak of when the topic of the great Gaean war comes up."  
  
"Who are you, little child?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I guess that I should tell you. My name is Charlene. I ran away from home because my father has been beating me. I don't have that much more to live though. Deep down, I have a sickness growing inside me, eating away at my body, and I don't know what it is."  
  
"That is so sad." Hitomi sighed.  
  
"At least I got to meet the famous seeress Hitomi that everyone talks about," Charlene said.  
  
"But why did you want to see me?"  
  
"People say that you were from the Mystic Moon that hangs in the sky everyday, like this one," Charlene answered, pointing to the morning sky with her head. "But how can you be from the Mystic Moon when you are of the Atlantian decent?"  
  
Shoot! This girl knows too much! Hitomi cursed. What do I tell her?  
  
"Charlene, do you promise to keep a secret?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Of course. I won't have anytime to tell the secret though, because I feel that this following night, after the first hour has past, my soul will lift from this sickened body. I will die."  
  
"Oh, Charlene, I am sorry," Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be. There is no one responsible for my death. I shall finally be happy to leave this cruel world. But what were you about to tell me?"  
  
"Charlene, I was not born into the Atlantian decent, but put into it because of something that I was destined to do," Hitomi explained.  
  
"What was that thing that you had to do? Or are you in the process of doing it?"  
  
"A plague from the Mystic Moon is spreading across Gaea, and I was able to get some medication for it, and have Princess Millerna duplicate it. I also had to distribute it throughout the kingdoms of Gaea, to save those who were crying out to me."  
  
"Are you really the Hitomi from the Mystic Moon then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"I was in the process of returning home, to Fanelia. I have completed my...quest I guess you could call it."  
  
"Is it also true that the king of Fanelia is of Atlantian decent?"  
  
"Yes, but I have never heard anyone put it that way. It's always been the Draconian curse."  
  
"I am happy to have met you, Hitomi. But I fear that my energy seeps out of me as we speak. I shall die soon. Don't leave me, while I still live, Hitomi. You're the first one who hasn't laughed at me."  
  
Hitomi couldn't figure out why people would laugh at this sweet child. She wanted to know why. She then realized that Charlene's hands were in her pockets, and her legs were sealed together.  
  
"Why do people laugh at you, Charlene?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"My mother was a beast person, and my father was drunk when he fathered me upon her. She died giving birth to me. I turned out to be like this, and this is why my father beats me. He says that I am a mistake of nature, that I have no right to live." Charlene separated her legs to reveal a cat's striped tail, and pulled her hands out of her pockets to show Hitomi her cat-like hands. Using her hands, she pulled her hair away from her ears, which were long and thin, like Merle's.  
  
"Charlene! How tragic your life must have been. I really regret that you must die," Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Yes, my life was tragic. At least I get to spend a day with Hitomi Kanzaki, er, I guess it's Fanel now. Is that your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Gaea, like our planet."  
  
"Such a sweet name. You will stay with me until nightfall, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, I don't dare fly home in daylight. Only a few people know that I am like this. You, a woman named Varie, and me."  
  
"Smart. I'll get us some breakfast," Charlene offered, and scampered up a tree full of fruit.  
  
"You are a great climber, Charlene."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Charlene scampered down the tree as fast as she had gone up it. She gave Hitomi some of the fruit that she had picked, and they talked over breakfast. All day, the women enjoyed each others company, and playing with Gaea. Gaea especially enjoyed playing with Charlene's tail.  
  
Dusk came quickly, and Charlene was exhausted. Her body was in pain from too much activity. As the sun quickly set, she motioned for Hitomi to come to her. Letting Charlene's head rest on her lap, Hitomi stayed with Charlene, and listened to her last words as the poor girl grasped her shirt.  
  
"Hitomi, promise me that you will never forget me. People like me, are always considered mistakes, demons, the cursed people," Charlene whispered, her life and voice growing weak. With Gaea in one arm, freeing the other, she slid her free arm over the shoulders of Charlene, and lifted her upright to look into her eyes.  
  
"I promise, Charlene. After all, we are cousins now, a cursed people," Hitomi whispered, as Charlene smiled. "I only wish that I could help you. You are suffering from the plague that i told you about. It's too late for the medication. Taking it wouldn't do you any good, and I don't have any with me."  
  
"Thank you, Hitomi, and even if you did have some, and it would benefit me, I would refuse it. I want...to...live...in..a better...world." Charlene squeaked. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her heart stopped.  
  
"Good bye, Charlene. Nice getting to meet you. And I will tell my husband about you. And my daughter, Gaea, when she is older," Hitomi said in farewell as she set Charlene's head onto the ground. She quickly covered it with leaves, sprouted her wings again, gathered her daughter in her arms, and took off for Fanelia.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi settled down into the back garden of the castle, recalled her wings, gathered her feathers, and snuck quietly to her room in the castle. First she checked on Van, mentally. She found him asleep, and Merle once again asleep in his room. Sleep well, my love. I am finally home, she said. Then to herself, How can I confront Van about what I have become? Surely sooner or later, I will have to tell him. And Merle. But for now, I must bottle it up inside myself. Thank you, Varie. You have once again, helped save Gaea. Let them rest assured that they will not die from the upcoming plague.  
  
She changed into a silk nightgown and placed Gaea gently into a cradle in her room. "Sleep well, my daughter. For tomorrow is sure to be an adventure."  
  
-Author's comments-  
  
Well, what do you think? No, I know that I didn't completely answer Hitomi's question about her vision, but I did say who gave Hitomi the formulas for the medication and vaccine.  
  
No, I'm not leaving you hanging, this is merely the beggining of the story, although it is kind of a story in its own. However, Look for Spirit's of Atlantis, comming soon to a web site near you.  
  
Read and review please, and if you do, and if your questions are worth the time, I will answer them in my interludes.  
  
Have Fun!  
  
-Shadow Enigma- 


End file.
